The 71st annual Hunger Games: A bloody Maze
by thislittlemockingjay97
Summary: The aftermath is just ten times worse than the actual event, right?
1. Chapter 1 Intro and District 1

**The 71st Hunger Games: A Bloody Maze**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the books that go with the AMAZING _Hunger Games _ trilogy! Suzanne Collins does. I just like to read 'em & write. So, since this disclaimer thingy is all done, can I go now?**

**Here's the tribute list:**

**D1- Candy Jaminson and David Diamondhardt**

**D2- Amber Waterlilly and Arro Shotpao**

**D3- Trinka Affeller and Benet Gathrad**

**D4- Lysedri Srpintrose and Cyrus Bismarak**

**D5- Mary Flowerblossom and Babyl Kist**

**D6- Sofia Iangelina and Noya Vanderboldt**

**D7- Dieanna Starr and Oaklee Goldsten**

**D8- Madi Littlecreek and Beau Cloth**

**D9- Ellisabeth Moon and Markus Aktio**

**D10- Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper**

**D11- Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja**

**D12- Aria Groveary and Cooper Fendel**

**I will write a chapter for EVERY tribute, if they're bloodbath's then I'll write their first chapter for them and that's it, they'll be VERY short chapters. And one last thing, I probably won't write all of the tributes' reapings, that takes too long. I'll probably write 4-5 District Reapings instead.**

**ENJOY THE STORY MY LOVELIES!**

**YEAH!**

**Let us begin!**

Chapter 1: District 1 reapings- Candy Jaminson: 18 & David Diamondhardt: 15

Candy's p.o.v.

I woke up feeling somewhat refreshed, "Today's going to be a great day," I whispered to myself. It was Reaping day; the day where twenty-four teens aged 12-18 go into a deadly arena to fight to the death on national television. This was the day I will be known all across Panem for the first time, the second time will be when I am the seventieth victor in the annual Hunger Games. I planned on voluteering. What? I'm a career, it's awfully natural for anyone from our kind of Districts to volunteer for the yearly Games.

"Candy! You have to be ready soon! We're leaving in twenty minutes, so if you wanna eat before we go, you'd better get dressed soon!" my older sister, Topaz shouted from down the hall. I just rolled my eyes, of course I was going to eat! I wasn't going to just go to the Reapings without food in my body! Excuse my family, it consists of many idiots…

I walked over to my closet to pick out my clothes for this important day. You see, the Reapings are important. As they too are also televised. So, you have to look nice, and you _have _to go, because if you don't, the Peacekeepers will be a-knockin' on your door. I pulled out my favorite sundress that was perfect for today, it was a very deep shade of purple, and it had spaghetti straps, I took out some silver sandals to go with it and put on the entire outfit. I glanced at the clock on my wall, it was ten-thirty, I had a half an hour until the reapings start.

While I was hurrying to the bathroom, I stubbed my toe on the corner of the wall. I mumbled a few curse words under my breath. Oh fudge, that hurt! It only took me a few minutes to straighten my hair, and put my makeup on. I guess I'll just brush my teeth after breakfast is done. I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could without falling, and swiftly sat in a chair before Glitz (my other older sister) could take it.

"So, what's for breakfast today?" I asked. Mom put a plate of eggs before me. "Sweet! Thanks Mom!" Even though we lived in a District with close ties to the Capitol, eggs were a rarity in some parts.

Just then, Topaz walked in the door. "Pfft, good thing we got down here before 'Paz did, otherwise she would've eaten all of the eggs!" Glitz said.

"You know what…" I interrupted 'Paz.

"No, I don't believe we've met, could you introduce me to this, 'what'?" I smarted back.

She was pissed now, "GAH! I've had it! Ugh, see what you did? Now I need to fix my makeup!" and she stormed out.

I giggled, "No eggs for her~" I sang.

We had finally made it to the square where the Reapings were being held. I danced off to the eighteen-year old section and stood by my two closest friends, Alli Gilo and Tesh Fillapof. "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

Tesh leaned towards me a little, "Nope, just in time! Look, there's the escort," And she was right, Gaizah Fidlle walked up to the perfectly polished glass bowls in her crazy-a*s Capitol attire.

"Alright, shall we get started with the names for this lovely event?" Of course Gaizah would think the Hunger Games are lovely, it's just a chance for them to see blood and gore on TV that's not illegal. The crowd let out what was supposed to be a cheer, but came out somewhat strangled. We may be a career district, but that doesn't mean we love the Games as much as the Capitol does… Okay, maybe a little.

She smirked, "Alright then, ladies first, as always!" Gaizah pulled out a strip of paper and read it aloud, "Mist Jepietzk!"

I didn't even process the whole name in my head, "I volunteer! My name is Candy Jaminson and I volunteer for her!" When I finally got up to the stage, I looked around and saw Mist looking back at me with grateful eyes.

Gaizah seemed happy, "Okay, and our seventieth annual Hunger Games female tribute from District one is Candy Jaminson!" 

David's p.o.v.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!"

That was the first thing out of my mouth on the day of the Reaping. I quickly pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a white shirt, while I grabbed a pair of socks and shoes. After that, I sped down the stairs to grab the toast that was left over on the kitchen table. I finished it, brushed my teeth, and caught up to my Dad and younger sister, Kyla, slightly down the road.

"I told you we were leaving, what took you so long?" Dad asked.

I wasn't in the mood for talking, but I did anyway, "After I was… rudely awakened," I glanced at my sister, remembering when she burst throught my door this morning and shouted profanities at me telling me to wake up, "I fell back asleep… Sorry," Actually, I wasn't really sorry. I'm glad that I'm going to volunteer this year.

We'd arrived at the square just as the escort, Gaizah Fidlle, was pulling the girl's name from the glass bowl. She barely finished saying Mist Jepietsk's name when a girl from the eighteen's group shouted those two words I would be saying, "I volunteer! My name is Candy Jaminson and I volunteer!" Ah, so that was her name, Candy. She was pretty, with semi-dark blonde hair and light blue eyes, but I've dated other girls prettier than her, and I've dated a few girls.

Gaizah was happy to announce our first girl tribute for the games this year, then she went over to the boys' bowl, "Okie-dokie! Now let's see who our boy tribute will be this year!" She reached her intricately designed nails into the bowl, and drew out a name. Gaizah said a name, but I was already saying, "I, David Diamondhardt volunteer!" Everyone stared at me.

"Did he seriously just volunteer for himself?" One girl whispered to another.

A boy laughed loudly, "What a dork! He actually volunteered for himself! Hahaha!"

I feel really stupid.

I walked up to the stage and stood next to Candy. "Well, I guess you'll do. Just don't screw up, or we're both gonna go down." She said.

Oh. Okay.

**Author's note: Soooo... Did you enjoy it? I'm sucky at coming up with names for the extra's, you'll see exactly what I mean in later chapters. This was supposed to be an SYOT, and it kinda is. Only it was amongst my friends. I had submitted a few of my own, like Lysedri, Trinka and a few others. If they seem familiar, it's cause I used them when I still was an anon: thislittlemockingjay97, myohmyIluvyew... yeah. So review if you want another chapter!(:**


	2. Chapter 2 District 2

**Alright! Roll on chapter two! Now, we're in District 2 for the reapings! I'd like to give a shoutout to my friend, Rachel, who submitted Amber for me!(:**

Chapter 2: District 2 Reapings- Amber Waterlilly: 14 and Arro Shotpao: 14

Amber's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes, ugh. Go away sun! Why do you have to be out? I got out of bed and walked over to the closet to pick out something to wear for this year's Reapings. I'm hoping that I'll get to go, but if I don't, I won't volunteer, unless necessary. I got my white tank top and navy blue skirt from my closet. But, I needed shoes… Aha! There, I slipped on some white and dark blue colored flip-flops. Then I went to go eat.

After I ate, I sped upstairs. While rushing into the bathroom, I almost bumped into my Mom. "Be more careful next time. Now go finish getting ready…" Yeah, my mom wasn't the happiest person in the morning… I walked into the bathroom and brushed out my long boring brown hair, ugh. Why couldn't I have had blonde or black hair? It's ten times prettier than mine will ever be.

My Dad shouted from the front door, "Ambear, let's go!" Yes, you heard him correctly, he called me Ambear. He doesn't really use my childhood nickname anymore, it's only every so often that I hear that word come around.

"Okay Dad!" I finished brushing my teeth and hurried down the stairs. It's Reaping time my dear friends.

I wasn't even close to being late, there was a decent amount of people there, I stood next to my only friend, Mardin, before we had to go into our designated spots. "Well, here's to hoping none of us get picked!" I high-fived him.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, we can only hope. I guess it's time to get in our spots. See you after it's all over with!" Mardy said.

I smiled, "Bye!" and walked over to the fourteens section. I reluctantly stood behind two girls who looked absolutely annoying, is it possible to _look _annoying? I dunno, maybe.

"So, he was honestly looking at me! Like, almost all day! No lie!" Girl number one said. The other chick seemed shocked.

"But, I thought he was going out with Illa! Wow…" It took all of my self-control not to punch both of those girls' fake faces in. Agh! Just shut up already! Where's Cadence at with her overly-bubbly-retarded attitude when I need her?

Ah, there she is. Cadence Crimly, District 2's escort. "Hello everyone!" Cadence's high-pitched-almost-squealy-voice came over the loudspeakers, "Let's begin with the girl tribute first, okay?" There's always one question that comes to mind at our Reapings: Does anyone know if Cadence smokes a lil' somethin'-somethin' before she comes one stage? Because, she's a little… strange. Stranger than the rest of the Capitol put together, I'm sure.

She walked over to the glass ball and drew a slip of paper from the bowl, "Will a Miss Amber Waterlilly come to the stage please?"

Oh Crap. Well, this'll be fun!

Arro's p.o.v.

"Well, are you gonna go to the Reapings? Or are the Peacekeepers gonna have to make you? WAKE UP!" Dad shouted from downstairs, every year at the same time before the Reapings start, he does this so that I wake up on time. Well, at least he doesn't abuse me like a couple of my friends' parents do. That's the one difference. Here, in District 2, we have many insane people, most are victors from past games, but, that's how they won, by being insane. My mom was different though. Yeah, she was a victor, but she wasn't insane. I had one of the best lives up until she died four years ago.

I hopped off of my too-high bed and onto the air-chilled floor, and walked over to my closet. "I guess this'll do." I grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans and a green shirt and put them on. I took a deep breath, this is what my mom would want, she'd want me to be a Hunger Games victor… just like her. I planned on volunteering, unless I was reaped. But, that was unlikely, so, being a volunteer was more like it. I checked the clock on the wall, ten forty-five. Fifteen minutes until the Reapings started, which meant I should leave in ten, since I live so close to the square.

I stood in the fourteen's section and waited until Cadence whatever her last name was took a place on the stage. After the whole Treaty of Treason speech thingy, Cadence walked over to the girls' bowl; full of names of girls who would be victims of the next games. She reached her hand in, and pulled a slip of paper out. "Will a Miss Amber Waterlilly come to the stage please?" she asked in her always-annoying Capitol accent.

It took Amber a while to walk slowly to the stage, she was probably terrified, but, being in District 2, there's almost always a ninety-nine point nine percent of a chance that there will be a volunteer. We waited for five- ten- almost a minute before Cadence said, "And this is the seventy-first girl tribute from District Two; Amber Waterlilly!" People clapped, "Now, how about we get that boy? Okay!"

I crossed my fingers, maybe I won't have to volunteer, and it would be _**MY **_name that will be drawn. "And our male tribute is… Elias Miro!"

No… It's my job! I looked around to find that Elias kid, he stood up from the twelve-year old section. He wouldn't stand a chance! "I volunteer! I volunteer for him!" I ran up to the stage quickly, so that I wouldn't be considered a 'void' volunteer, believe it or not, but there was one a few years ago. His name was Mattie something…

"Oh! Okay, and what might your name be?" She, the Capitol-goer, asked.

I tried to look confident, "My name… My name is Arro Shotpao."

**Author's note: Alright, how was it? I only got one review last chapter... and that was from my friend Livybear97. Sorry Liv, you don't count. Only because you're my friend, and... yeah. So, I need more reviews if you want chapter three and the District 3 reapings! That'll be Trinka and Benet. Okay, so if you want to read more... then R.E.V.I.E.W! You know you want to! The review button is getting quite lonely down there. Why don't you pay it some company and click it!:D Hahaha, see you next chapter!**

**~Adrienne~**


	3. Chapter 3 District 3

**Alrighty! Chapter three is up!(: I'm kinda sad though, no one's reviewing... I feel lonely.**

Chapter 3: District 3 Reapings- Trinka Affeller: 14 and Benet Gathrad: 15

Trinka's p.o.v.

Blah. Reaping day, the day where kids get sent to their deaths. Ha, great right? No? Well, that's sarcasm sweety. Y'know… if we never rebelled, this would never had happened. But, here we are today, getting all nicely dressed up just so we can die in the arena… All bloody, dirty, and most likely, stripped of our lovely dignity, not that many of the tributes ever have it anyways.

I put on my pale yellow dress. It feels like forever since I wore this thing, which, technically, it has. I wore it last year for my second Reaping, when I was thirteen. Out of my closet came the oddly pristine white sandals. Most of the things are kind of either worn away or just mellowed with age. "Trink, are you ready?" Mom said from downstairs.

I tried to fix my short black hair, "Almost, I'll be down in a minute!" I looked back at the fourteen-year old girl in the mirror. She has icy-blue eyes, somewhat pale skin and short jet-black hair. She stands at roughly over five feet, with a thin body that could help her win the Hunger Games if she ever wanted to go… Yep, that's me! Trinka Mei Affeller.

"Come on Trinka! I don't wanna be here when the Peacekeepers come!" My little ten-year old sister, Bryna shouted. Grr….

I stepped out of my room, guess I'm not eating… "I'm coming! Cool your jets…" and then I walked down the stairs. There's my family, my mother and two sisters. Up until last year, we had a very happy family. A father, mother and three girls; Trinka, Bryna, and Ashline. But, one day, the technology factory that my dad worked at had a malfunction in one of the machines, and a fire started catching. Not everyone made it out alive, including dad. Another one was my friend's, Kenziee Bayer, older brother. He was twenty-one.

"Are you ready to go?" Mom asked. I nodded, and we were off to the square for the annual Hunger Games' Reaping for District three.

"Okay, if _we _have to be here on time, then why can't the escort be hauled away?" Kenziee asked, she has a short temper and right now… she's really annoyed. And as if right on cue, the man himself walked up.

It was a new escort, old Mr. Sallis must've retired… or died.

He was a younger man, probably in his mid-twenties or so, and he had a pale shade of yellow (not blonde, yellow! It's a wierd unnatural shade) in his hair with strange patterns on his skin in hues of bright oranges and dark fake-golds. "Hello everyone! I know what you're thinking, I'm not Olliver Sellis, but we'll make this introduction quick. My name is Mar Nicalia." Wow, and I thought District 2's escort was a whack-job… "Now that that's out of the way, let's pick our tributes! Starting with our lovely ladies!"

Mister Mar here was dragging this out too long, I want to go back home and go back to finishing up my new technological invention! "And… Would Trinka Affeller come up please?" Well, this was unexpected. I looked around to see if anyone would volunteer for me. But, no one said anything. I could hear Ashline weeping from the thirteens' section.

I must've stood there for at least five minutes before the Peacekeepers had to take me up to the stage themselves. They set me next to our (now my) escort, and my response was just my legs giving out and me falling to the ground. I didn't pass out, but I wanted to.

How could this happen?

Benet's p.o.v.

"'-And that's why you _have _to come home!' said the birdy." My little sister, Thalia, finished her story in her little baby voice.

I laughed a little, "Okay Lia, now, lemme eat so I'm not starving later." I finished up my food and got up from the table. It was time for the Reapings. A time where everyone in somber and sullen, when we are to remember what we did wrong in the past and this is our punishment. Every district one through twelve has to send two of their children away to get killed. Now, you'd think 'But, why should District three worry? Aren't you careers too?'

No… Sadly, we aren't. Apparently, we got the geek-gene and people thought 'Well, since District's One and Two make useful things, they can be careers. Three cannot, because they suck. But, District four is allowed in the cool-ness club, while everyone else can be left out.'

…Okay, maybe that _isn't _how it happened. But, I'm determined to find out why they skipped us. "Benet, ready to go?" My older brother, Cal, questioned.

"Yup, let's go!"

"And… Would Trinka Affeller come to the stage please?" Everyone was searching the groups for the 'lucky' girl who was reaped. Aha! There she is, from the fourteen section. A little skinny girl who has black hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes. She must've been horrified because she didn't move, either that or she was trying to defy the Capitol. The Peacekeepers came in and carried her to the stage.

This girl was the exact opposite of me. Trinka was short, I was tall, she had black hair, I had deep orange hair. Her eyes her very blue, while mine were a muddy-brown. "Benet Gathrad… Is he here?"

Ahh….. Well, goodbye.

**Author's note: Does Trinka sound familiar to anyone? I submitted her to a few SYOT's before I got an account, same with D4. But anyway, if no one reviews soon, I dunno if I'll keep uploading chapters... So... review please!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	4. Chapter 4 District 4

**And now, it's time for District 4!(: This is my all-time favorite district. I dunno why, I just love it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, nothing in THG trilogy is mine. **

Chapter 4- District 4 Reapings: Lysedri Sprintrose: 16 and Cyrus Bismarak: 16

Lysedri's p.o.v.

There was a horde of Tracker Jackers coming straight for me, I let out a bloodcurdling scream, but I knew no one could hear me. This was just another venom-induced dream after all, anything I do in my dreams never shows in any actions… Just thoughts.

Then, I bolted straight up out of bed. I looked around, good. So, it was just a dream! Okay, now I can relax. Today was the District 4 Reapings, hopefully, we can go a few more years and my twin sister, Willabella, and I will be out of the running for the Games. I got out of bed and open the blinds to a new day. It may be the day when a bunch of kids get sent to their deaths, but it doesn't feel like it. It feels like… Like a beach day. Living in District 4 has it's perks, as long as it's warm enough out, you could go to the beach almost every single day… Y'know, if you aren't working.

I skipped over to the closet and pulled out a light blue dress and put it on, "Belly-boo, you gotta get up, or we're gonna be late for the Reapings!" I shouted next to her ear. Necessary? No. Funny? Yes.

"Gosh dangit, Dri! If you wake me up like that _EVER _again, I'll make sure you pay ten times worse of what my ear had to pay!" Willabella suddenly shouted. Then, she got up and walked over to our closet, grabbed a shoe, and chucked it at me. We love each other, we really do.

Oww, that hurt! "AAAAGH!" and I tackled her to the floor. I can be deadly when I'm either A: pissed, or B: locked in one place for too long… That's probably why I wouldn't last long in the Hunger Games without killing someone out of sheer craziness. Just then, our mom walked in, holding Moxie, our three-year old little sister.

"What is going on in- LYSEDRI! LET THE F**K GO OF YOUR SISTER NOW BEFORE YOU KILL HER!" she yelled, and I did what she said. Nothing, not even a District 2 psychopath, could be as scary as when our mom yells at high-pitch. Scary, scary stuff.

"But, she threw a shoe at me!" I fought back.

Mom just rolled her eyes, "Just get ready you two, or we're leaving you behind for the Peacekeepers to take." And she wasn't kidding! One year, she actually left me behind because I couldn't pick out what to wear… Let's just say that, as soon as I exited the house from the back door, the Peacekeepers themselves showed up. That was a really close call that day.

Willabella put on a darker blue dress, it was the same as mine, just in a darker shade of blue. We both put our shoes on, raced down the stairs, and ate. Then we finished up with brushing our hair and teeth before we sped out of the front door. The two of us were ahead of the family by a good twenty feet or so, so we slowed down. "Do you think either of us will get picked this year?" Bella asked.

I just shrugged, "Maybe, I mean, it's a possibility, right?"

"But, our chances are slimmer because we barely ever sign up for the tesserae anymore. Not since Dad got his new job last year."

"Well, that, and you don't eat as much as you used to… fatty." I joked.

She looked hurt, "HEY! That's mean…"

"Well, not as mean as the Capitol itself! They're sending in innocent kids to their deaths!" I said, "Hurry! I see Celmin Miscil about to get on the stage!"

We rushed over to the sixteens' area, soon after, our younger brothers, Rowin and Zenith, went to their respective thirteen and twelve sections. "Good morning District Four! Are we ready to find out who's going to the Games this year?" There was a fake cheer, you could hear it in their voices, "Alright, and our girl tribute is… Willabella Sprintrose!"

"NO! I volunteer! Me! Her sister, Lysedri Sprintrose!" I ran up to the stage where the man with the bright blue hair and the slightly greenish-toned skin stood.

Goodbye District 4! Goodbye suckers!

I think I'm actually excited to go to the Games.

Cyrus's p.o.v.

The girl that was standing next to me was perfect in every way, I swear. She was my girlfriend, Isabel Odair. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, 'You got lucky enough to be dating a victor's sister? He could chop off your head in an instant if you hurt her!' And you're right, he very well could. But, that would hurt Isabel and Finnick would do anything for his little sister. So, unless she told him she wants my head on a plate or something, then, I'm all good here.

"Is something wrong Cyrus?" Isabel asked, her green eyes kinda sparkled in the sunlight. Like a reflection on the water, I guess.

I shook my head, "No, nothing at all. I'm just upset at something…"

She seemed really worried, "What is it?"

"Well, it's the Reapings and we both don't appear to be ready yet." I said, Iz breathed a sigh of relief. What? Did she think I was gonna break up with her? Ha, not a chance! In fact, once we turn seventeen, I'm going to propose to her. Our birthdays are coming up, next month to be exact. And you wanna know what else is weird? We have the same birthday, everybody says that that's a sign that we're going to be together forever and all that shiz. When, really, I just love her.

She smiled, "Yeah, and we left our houses so early just so we can meet up here…" Isabel looked out to the water, this was our spot where we've talked… and maybe kissed a few times, "I'm sure Finnick's worried now. I mean, we've been gone for hours. Let's go home and get ready, that way we'll have time to talk before the Reapings start"

I put on a teal shirt and put some jeans on, right before I got a pair of shoes from my closet & pulled those on too. "Rusty? Are you ready to go?" my little sister, Lilla, called from the door. I nodded.

"Yeah, Lil, I'll be in the kitchen in a little bit." I told her.

"Okay!" She went down the hall with her light brown piggytails bouncing as she skipped away. Lilla may only be nine, but her maturity levels are at my age, considering I'm sixteen, that's pretty amazing.

I met up with Isabel at the square with her family in tow. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I replied. So stupid of me… Whatever. I put my arm around her and we walked off a little ways. "So, I guess there's like fifteen minutes until we have to go to our designated spots, wanna go take a seat somewhere?"

Iz nodded, "I would love that, Cyrus" she pecked me on the cheek. See, that's what I love about Isabel Odair, she's sweet. One of the sweetest people I know, besides my nine-year old sister.

As soon as we sat down, it seemed as if the fifteen minutes were up. We hugged each other and wished a 'good luck' to one another, just in case we were to get Reaped. Then, the both of us went to the sixteen's section on our respective sides.

"Good morning District Four! Are we ready to find out who's going to the Games this year?" Ugh, I really hate this escort… Can we get a new one next year? …Please? Celmin reached his weirdo Capitol-ized hand into the girls' bowl. _'Please don't let it be Isabel' _I thought. "Alright, and our girl tribute is… Willabella Sprintrose!"

I saw a girl from the sixteens' section stand up, but before she started to go towards the stage, another girl shouted, "NO! I volunteer! Me! Her sister, Lysedri Sprintrose!" Lysedri… She seems familiar. WAIT! I remember, she was in one of my classes at school! She looks just like her twin, except Willabella's hair is curly, while Lysedri's is straight and it curls slightly at the bottom. That's the only reason everyone can tell 'em apart.

"Alrighty then! What an interesting twist! Now, for the young men!" Mr. Miscil once again put his hand in the glass bowl, the boys this time, "And now I need Cyrus Bismarak to come up to the stage please!"

Right then and there was when my life shattered before my eyes.

**Author's note: Awh, poor Cyrus! You'd think since it's a career district, that someone would volunteer for him. Well, the odds are obviously not in his favor, now are they? Oh, and I forgot to give a thank-you to my friend Olivia/Livybear97 for creating Cyrus for me! And to my friend Alex who 'adopted' the character(:  
><strong>

**In other news, review for more chapters!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	5. Chapter 5 Train for District 5

**Okay, just a warning, this chapter is very very short! But, they're both bloodbaths, just saying. If I can recall, I had said back in the beginning of chapter 1, if they're bloodbaths, it'll be easy to tell, because their chapters/point of view's are shorter. Got it? Okay, carry on!(:**

** Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I own the Hunger Games, but that would be a lie, lying is bad. So... I don't own THG.**

Chapter 5- We're on a train for District 5: Mary Flowerblossom: 13 & Babyl Kist: 12

Mary's p.o.v.

District 5 doesn't stand a chance this year at all. I mean, c'mon! Sending a thirteen-year old and a twelve-year old isn't gonna help us at all… Really! Well, at least we get to ride there in style. I sat in the squishy (yet comfy) chair as I watched today's reapings, and pushed my long, curly, red hair out of my face. I could pick out my biggest threats in the arena:

The two kids from District One didn't seem too bad, but they're careers, you should never underestimate them.

The District Two tributes scared me, they always have, even when I was little. They're usually the psychotic killers.

District Three makes me laugh a little too much, Babyl and our mentor, Telena, stared at me. But, how _couldn't _you laugh? I mean, the girl, was it Trinka? I dunno, anyways, she passed out after the Peacekeepers had to haul her up to the stage!

Then there was District Four… The last career District, the girl was looking a little too proud, and the boy… The poor boy, his girlfriend was bawling her eyes out, and I think I saw him cry a little too as they hugged one last time before he went on stage.

I didn't get to see the rest of the tributes this year, thanks to Telena, our mentor, and our escort, Aqua. That chick has some serious issues, all she would say was stuff like, "Sit up straight, use a napkin! Blah blah blah…" We may not be a nice District, but COME ON! We probably have better manners than some of the Capitol-ites… if that's what you wanna call them.

Well, really, all I can say is, goodbye world, I won't be returning home to mom and Noelle in District 5.

Babyl's p.o.v.

I wanna go back home. I'm only twelve, and Mary's thirteen. WE'RE GONNA DIE OUT THERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I wouldn't be surprised if I died in the bloodbath, I mean, in the history of District 5 and the Hunger Games, I don't think a twelve-year old has ever won.

We were watching this year's Reapings. The career districts looking as confident as always, but three was pretty funny if you ask me. Mary let out a very loud laugh at the sight of the girl tribute from District 3 had collapsed to the ground; probably from stress or nervousness. While the boy seemed kinda fazed.

Our train was arriving in the Capitol in roughly ten minutes. So, hopefully, I can take my mind off of the Games while I get sidetracked from looking at all the crazy Capitol people, and the lights too! Oh geeze, I've heard the sight alone is just as freakish as the people are!

Let's go.

**Author's note: Good enough chapter? Sorry it's short, but, ehhh, what can you do? Right? Oh and, review!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	6. Chapter 6 Train for District 6

**Time for the District 6 train!(: I'm feeling lonely, no one's reviewing. Besides my friends of course, but that's different! Also, pray for the people who went to the Sugarland concert last night in Indianapolis. The stage collapsed and killed 5 people, injuring dozens. My friend was there, thank God she wasn't injured, neither was her friend or her friend's mom. And one last thing, congratulations to my older sister, she got married yesterday!(:**

**And finally: I do not own The Hunger Games by the amazing Suzanne Collins!**

Chapter 6- We're on a train District 6: Sofia Iangelina:14 & Noya Vanderboldt:15

Sofia's p.o.v.

What's with this train? It's like a never-ending corridor, all I wanted to do was find my room! Our escort, Casscaida Lillamette, didn't even bother to show us. What a b*tch… the nerve of some people. I had finally found my room! It's about time, I was getting sick of meandering around these hallway-things on this train. The door had opened on it's own! Wow, I'm starting to get used to this, too bad I'll be thrown in an arena full of other kids.

I had just changed out of my dress from the Reaping, and into more comfortable clothing. Black capris and a light purple shirt… yep, that ought to do it! I put everything on and looked in one of the many mirrors within this room. I'd kept my hair the same way I had done it this morning… at home… In District 6. I lived somewhat happily there, me and my dad were close. Especially after mom died. That was a hard hit ball for our family. We used to eat well when she was still alive, but after she passed, food had been scarce.

Noya poked his head in, "Oh, uh, hi Sofia. I just wanted to let you know that Casscaida and Morton want us in the dining room as soon as possible for dinner." I nodded and he left.

I fixed my dirty-blonde hair, and walked out to the dining room… If I could find it… Da*mit! Where the heck could it possibly be?

It may have taken me longer than I thought, but I had finally found the dining room. Good, the food hadn't been served yet! I quickly, yet politely, sat down across from Noya, trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

Noya's p.o.v.

While we were waiting for the food to come, Casscaida and our mentor, Morton Pol, had started up a conversation that I wasn't the least bit interested in. While those two were talking, Sofia had somehow managed to sneak in without being noticed. She took a seat across from me and didn't even try to make eye contact whatsoever.

Five minutes later, the meal had been brought in by two or three people. One was a boy who looked around my age, he had light brown hair and green eyes, with a splash of freckles across his face. He seemed familiar… Oh well, I doubt I would possibly know someone somewhat close who works with the Capitol, of course, besides our escort here. Casscaida brushed her light purple hair over her shoulder, revealing the brightly-colored tatoos on her upper arm. "So, what's it _really _like living in District six, Noya?" she asked.

Of course a person from the Capitol would ask, they probably don't have to labor a day in their life; so they ask us instead, so they can get the idea… "Well… there isn't really much to say. You don't really do much work until you're at least nineteen, out of Reaping age. Unless you help out around the District or something. Then it's different." I told her.

We basically ate the rest of our dinner in silence, unless someone brought up a topic, then there would be a whole long-a*s 'conference'. I swear, it's like time was dragging on and on…

Casscaida got up from the table, "Well I guess it must be time to head off to our rooms. Feel free to roam if you feel like it, but by ten, you have to be in your cabin. The Capitol's rules, not mine." And with that, she left the room.

"How the f*ck do you work this thing?" I mumbled to myself as I stood in front of the shower in my cabin and tried to figure out how to turn the shower on. I then facepalmed when I saw a button that said on/off, and pressed it. I undressed and got in the nice warm shower. It was a stress reliever from all of today's events, let's just hope tomorrow will be a slight improvement.

**Author's note: Okie dokie! How was this chapter? It may seem short, but they aren't bloodbaths, I promise! I have big plans for these two, I'm not saying one of them will win, because, who knows? Oh, right! Me! But I'm not telling you guys!:P And a special thanks to my friend Kelsey, she sent in both characters for this chapter!**-** Well, you readers know what to do! Review and you'll get more chapters! I'm writing out the Games now, and let me tell you, they're bloody!**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7 Train for 7Crazy stylists

**Heeeeeeeeyyyy! Ahaha, uhm. Well, there's not much to say except for 2 things. 1) Space is running out for my new SYOT, so sign up before you loose your chance! 2) Answer my poll on my profile. It'll help me out bunches!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, SC does!**

Chapter 7- We're on a train/we're meeting our stylists for District 7: Dieanna Starr: 13 & Oaklee Goldsten: 18

Dieanna's p.o.v.

"This sucks…" I said it for the millionth time since we got on the train. I lay in bed thinking what tomorrow will bring, all twenty-four of us meet our stylists and prep teams tomorrow. I just hope they don't make me dress up as a friggin tree… That would be horrid. I think the only _good _thing that came out of today was the dinner we had eaten earlier. It was delicious!

I drift into a well-needed sleep, hoping that my stylist won't be a Capitol nutcase.

I got nudged awake this morning by one of those servant-people… what were they called again? Oh right, Avoxes! This girl was a little taller than me, and she had kind of golden-brown colored hair. She gave me a reassuring smile, her chocolate brown eyes gave a sense of warmth, "Thank you." The Avox seemed taken aback at first, but looked like she'd just brushed it off. She left the room for me to get ready for today's events.

But, let's be honest here… Anyone who lives in the Capitol in a whack-job, even if they don't look it.

Oaklee's p.o.v.

This morning was already crap, yes, we have arrived in the Capitol, but… well… Whatever. So, when this stupid train was pulling into the station in the early morning, I got jolted awake and I fell face-first onto the floor. Our mentor was just in time to see this wonderful event happen, Lili Spriuette, she won the Games ten years ago when she was eighteen. Lili let out a little giggle when she saw me fall flat on my face. At this time, I really wished that my older cousin, Vae, was here; after living basically my whole life with my uncle, aunt and my two cousins, I began to rely on him

A lot.

"Uhm… We have to go, you and Dieanna are supposed to meet your stylists today, Oaklee. So… let's get going." Lili said, and then she went into the hall. Groaning, I got up off of the floor from my very 'comfortable' position and got dressed. Once that was done, and we had eaten breakfast, it was time to meet our stylists and prep teams, we had to get… beautified. Ugh… I suddered at the thought. But, when I met the woman herself and the team, I knew I'd probably be doomed.

"I can kiss those sponsors goodbye now…" I mumbled very quietly to myself.

My stylist, Corriana, snapped, "Now, now! Don't mumble! You need to speak up! A handsome young man like you needs to be heard, not just seen!" she may be one of the youngest stylists this year, but she has the manners and attitude like my grandmother. Behind those bright green eyes and the brown hair that has gem-extensions of many colors, (which you can barely even tell that she has brown hair anyway…) there's a crazed Corriana.

"But, c'mon!"

Her slightly green-tinged skin flustered at the cheeks, "Do you want sponsors or not?" she shook her head in disappointment, "Kids these days… no respect."

I just kinda gave up after that and let Corriana give any much-needed alterations that will help me give sponsors.

People that will help save my life in the arena.

…

Please help me.

**Author's note: Alright, so maybe I told you this chapter would be longer than the last one... I'm sorry, I lied. It's probably the same length if anything. But the next few chapters will be longer, and if they aren't, you have full permission to shoot me down. No lie!**

**~Adrienne~**


	8. Chapter 8 Train for 8Crazy Stylists

**Roll on chapter 8! Thanks to my friend, Aliceismeee, for sending in Madi Littlecreek! She's fun to write(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, but even if I did, it wouldn't be as good as how Suzanne wrote it.**

Chapter 8- We're on a train/we're meeting our stylists for District 8: Madi Littlecreek: 14 & Beau Cloth: 17

Madi's p.o.v.

Well, the only good thing about this crappy two days is that I got fed right for the first time in a loooong time. Plus I got a good night's sleep… I missed out on the night before the Reaping, I kept having the nightmare about when my older sister, Keeli, died in an earthquake that we had a few years back. I remember it like yesterday's breakfast… yeah, I had rolls. Mmmmm.

"Madi, we have to get going, otherwise, Marailynn will eat our only breakfast before we see what kind of crazies our stylists are!" Beau shouted from down the train's hallway. Yes, Beau is my district partner, and he's really _**REALLY **_annoying even though he's older than me at seventeen years old. He kinda reminds me of my younger brother Jake… Except older.

"I'm coming! Gosh…" I checked the mirror above the dresser-thing, my short strawberry-blonde hair was at it's lovely length just the way I liked it, and my eyes… my gorgeous, unique purple eyes. No body in my family has them, and my mom doesn't like them, but I adore them.

We met up with our mentor, Marailynn Indegeu, and our escort, Dahrel Evirl, in the somewhat large dining room we were in the night prior. I took a seat next to Marailynn, she was very pretty with blonde hair that reached a little past her shoulders and blue-ish green eyes that were absolutely beautiful. Our food had been brought to us, and… OH MY GOSH! THEY HAVE ROLLS! Hoooome… My mom would make homemade rolls constantly. I grabbed two from the basket and put them on my insanely huge plate. There was a variety of food to choose from.

Hey… there's no butter for my rolls. (a/n: This happened on my class D.C. trip. We were at a play/restaurant & we got appetizer rolls w/o the butter. So, the whole time, my friend was like where's mah butter?)

"Let's get down to business now," Dah said, "Your stylists are probably the best on the market. Don't give them a hard time, because they can make you look very bad for the sponsors… remember that!" he seemed quite strict. Beau and I just nodded, worried that one of us might say something utterly stupid that we wouldn't be able to take back.

We'd finished our breakfast and now we're off to meet our stylists, plus a prep team too! Apparently, I have some chick named Cordelia Emirsine. When we got to the building, there was two people, a man and a woman, and three people behind each of them. The woman held out her hand, "You must be Madi, I'm Cordelia Emirsine, your stylist, and this is your prep team; Mlycio Della, Cellec Giy, (pronounced: Gee), and Analeah Figurosa." Cordelia introduced herself and the three people behind her, Mlycio had greenish-gray hair with a somewhat bright green tone to his skin. He also has a strange black tattoo pattern of some sort on both of his arms. Cellec was the exact opposite, he has yellow-ish skin with red eyes, (I'm really hoping they're contacts, 'cause this is creeping the s*it out of me.) and he has orange spiky hair. Out of the three people on my prep team, Analeah looks the most normal. Well, her skin does anyway. She has dark purple hair and shockingly bright green eyes… like holy crap woman! She also has a few small heart patterns on her cheeks.

Then there was Cordelia. She actually looks HUMAN! Her hair is like somewhere between a light blonde/white color, and her eyes are an off-purple… just… like… mine…

ONLY I CAN HAVE PURPLE EYES! WTF?

Beau's p.o.v.

These Capitol people are whack-jobs from h*ll, that's all I'm sayin'.

GOODBYE WORLD! All I know is that I'm gonna die because of my retarded looking stylist, Dashner… With his tinted skin and his weird-a*s hair… Thanks a lot guys.

I really appreciate it.

**Author's note: How did you like it? I have a poll on my profile waiting to be answered! I'm going to make a new one soon for this story once I finish everyone's point of view's. **

**~Adrienne~**


	9. Chapter 9 My stylist's crazy for D9

**Okay, I'm almost done writing all of the character's first p.o.v's. Then, it'll get more interesting! I promise! Please, someone review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in THG trilogy. I wish I did, 'cause Mockingjay would've been written differently.**

Chapter 9- My Stylist is crazy for District 9: Ellisabeth Moon: 15 & Markus Aktio: 17

Ellisabeth's p.o.v.

I love my stylist and prep team, hands down! They totally get me! "Your hair is gorgeous Miss Ellisabeth!" one of the people on my prep team, Fala, gushed.

"Please, just call me Lissa you guys, it's no big deal!" I giggled. Of course, I knew I was already pretty freakin' beautiful, and I use that to my advantage. Guys always flirt with me and when I do find someone worth-while, a relationship doesn't last too long. That will help in the arena, I might not know how to use most weapons, but I'll learn. And I can make almost ninety-nine percent of guys fall for me. So, it shouldn't be too hard to kill 'em off, right?

Markus's p.o.v.

I have been handed over to a bunch of nutcases! These Capitol people are my only link to survival in these Games and they belong in the looney bin! After they had done everything they could to make me look "desirable", as my female stylist put it, I had to go get fitted for the Chariot outfit. As long as they don't make me look retarded like the poor kids last year did, then maybe, just maybe, I'll give these whack-jobs a chance. "Quit fidgeting!" whined Peruvia, my stylist.

'_Well MAYBE if you'd stop poking me with the needles…' _I thought. Peruvia was quite pretty, compared to the other people who I've seen here so far. Her hair was short and a very light shade of pink, and her skin was a mix between white and a pale pink. Her cheeks were a rosy color. She had long nails that had intricate red designs on them, they were almost animal like. But, one thing that I don't understand is her shoes. How in the h*ll can she wear those heels? They're like almost 5 inches, I swear! Not even the girl with the best balance in District 9 could possibly wear them!

"…Aaaaand we're done with the sizing, now, Lillapova will just fix the adjustments needed. So, for now, you can relax, since there's not much else for us to do until your Chariot outfit is ready! Just, go roam around, or do whatever you do…" Peruvia encouraged. I nodded.

Of course I was going to take this to my advantage! I roamed around the area for God knows how long. It could've been minutes or hours, but I don't really care. By the time Peruvia and the team needed me, I felt super-tired and in need of a nap, but, I just did as they asked. Because, I knew that whatever these people designed for me to wear, my life hangs in the balance.

When I walk back in the room, the thing they have for me to wear is, believe it or not, absolutely stunning! It's a suit, but it's like made out of many metal plates put together to make one whole outfit. It's all silver, of course, but the the best thing is that it actually _looks _comfortable. You'd think that because it all looks like factory-made material put together, that it would be extremely annoying to wear. But, I have my hunches that it'll be fine.

I met up with Ellisabeth before we had to get our last finishing touches. Her outfit was very close to mine, except it was a short, strapless dress. She was also wearing heels with the similar designs of the dress. Lissa, as she likes to be called, looked prettier than normal… And that's quite hard to believe. Oh God, I think I'm in love with her…

**Author's note: Is it me, or are the chapters getting shorter every time I write them? Well, anyway, they'll get longer once I write more than two characters in a chapter. Remember to answer my poll on my profile and revew please!(:**


	10. Chapter 10 My stylist's crazy for D10

**Alright, first thing's first: Yippee for my first day of school! I didn't get lost!(: But the stupid bus driver had gotten a call that someone missed the bus on our way back home, so we had to turn around. And by the time we got back to the high school, it had turned out that they called the wrong bus... -.- fml. So yeah, a bus-full of totally pissed off teenagers was not on my bucket list. But, whatever:/ Anyways, new chapter! Yay!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch or any of the other things that SC had written. I only own these characters!  
><strong>

Chapter 10- My stylist is crazy for District 10: Nixi Grace: 14 & Noah Cooper: 12

Nixi's p.o.v.

Well, this is going much MUCH better than I hoped. My stylist wasn't bats*it crazy like I thought he would be. While our escort, Raealli Sanchez, and our stylists, Mayone Vidlah and Xara Hope, were guiding us to the 'torture chambers' as Noah and I like to call them, I reflected on my crappy life in District 10. But, it was cut short when we got to the rooms where out stylists and prep teams do a quick-fixer-upper on us and make us look like pageant people before we're all thrown in to die together.

After Noah and I were put in separate rooms to be 'evaluated' if you will so that the prep team can get to work on basically skinning me alive. (Okay, not really. But, they were getting rid of any unnecessary hair on every inch of my body.) By the time they had finished, my skin was red and it hurt to be touched. "Okay, all finished!" One of my prep team members said, "Now, let's go get you fitted for your Chariot outfit."

I started thinking, _'Please don't make me dress as a cow like the girl did last year. At least give me something decent to work with here!' _I was led into a different room, although it had similar qualities. "Alright, now let me measure here… and now there…" I just let the nice lady do her measurements.

Mayone nodded, "Alright, seems as if no adjustments will be needed for your ensemble. Now, let's go take you to see what you'll be wearing tonight."

When the doors opened, I was in awe. "YES! I'M NOT GONNA BE A COW!" This earned me a few stares from the team and my stylist. What I'm supposed to wear is what people in ancient times were once called 'cowgirls'. There were somewhat short denim shorts, with a low-cut shirt orange shirt that ties. It goes over a plain white shirt, both shirts are shorter, and don't quite reach the waistline of my shorts. Along with all of that, there's some white boots and a strange looking hat. Mayone and the prep team says that those type of hats were the style way back when.

After I had gotten situated in what I am to wear this evening, I was led into yet ANOTHER room. D*mn, how many rooms and corridors can one building hold? Enlighten me, please, because I'm oh so curious. I was put in a chair while my prep team had surrounded me with many types of makeup and whatnot.

Let's just hope I look stunning in the end, because I will need sponsors. Well… maybe, I might just get them because of some of my skills with knives and my agility will help too. Oh, and as long as I can get the crowd's attention at the interviews and get a good score during the private session with the Gamemakers, I'll be golden.

…I hope…

Noah's p.o.v.

What the h*ll are they making me wear? I seriously have to be a motherfricking cow? That's low… really low. Nothing good could possibly come out of this. Maybe I heard wrong, maybe it's a suit and tie, and the tie has a moo-cow print. Not an entire cow suit… Blah. But, I know what I heard. And I'm very jealous of my district partner, Nixi. She gets the good outfit. Nixi gets to dress up as a 'cowgirl' or whatever they were called. Although I'm sure her clothing was meant to be simple, there were diamonds and whatever addded onto the original thing itself

Xara and the crew led me into a medium-sized room and had me stand up on this elevated thing which slightly resembled a very small one-person stage thing. Apparently, the same thing happened to Nixi where the size was perfect for my… costume, and they didn't have to make any adjustments. So, I was put into something that was too embarrassing to talk about. Yeah, it was what I'm supposed to wear on the Chariot ride tonight.

As long as I get sponsors though, I should be fine, because I know what plants are poisonous, and I can set traps easily… Like snares and whatnot. Oh, plus I can run extremely fast. That's gotta count for something, right?

Well, no matter, maybe I can go for cuteness, you know? I've been told that I still have a babyface or something like that. Everyone says I'm adorable, so hopefully, this cow-thing works out in my favor. But, you can only hope, I guess.

I mean, like the Capitol always says, "May the odds be EVER in your favor!" Let's just hope it is in my favor.

**Author's note: Okay! A few more chapters until the Games actually start! And boy, you don't know what you're in for(: Okie-dokie so, review, and vote on my poll!**

**~Adrienne~**


	11. Chapter 11 My stylist's crazy for D11

**I know, I know, it's gonna be another short chapter. I feel disappointed in myself for making these chapters so short though:/**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own THG**

Chapter 11- My stylist is crazy for District 11: Marigold Greenwood: 12 & Alecin Baja: 13

Marigold's p.o.v.

"I love this dress!" I squealed when I first saw I what I'm wearing tonight at the Chariot rides. It's a long, flowy dress that has kinda thick straps, and it has many shades of green that are kind of like blended together like watercolor paints. As much as I loved it, it was a little on the long side. "We're going to have to hem the bottom, Marigold, could you sit here?" Bobbilynn asked me kindly, gesturing to a chair with mirrors in front of it. I nodded and took a seat.

"While Bobbilynn is off to fix up your gorgeous dress, he asked us to get your hair and makeup ready, since the ceremony is in a few short hours." One of my prep team members said, I think her name is Siah or something.

"Okay." I said in my little voice, I don't really talk much. When both of my parents died, I was left to the Orphanage in District 11. I was always bullied there, however, so I simply packed up what was left of my things, my blanket, a locket from my mother before she died, and I also took some food from the Orphanage's kitchen. I know… stealing is punishable by death, but I wasn't going to run off to the forest without some food to start off with. I snuck out at night, and nobody even noticed a ten-year old girl with a backpack-type thing going into the forest late at night… Yeah, our Peacekeepers aren't the best… Well, when they aren't keeping a close eye on the orchards and whatnot.

I survived two years in the forest on the outskirts of District 11 on mainly animals and fruit from the trees. And maybe the occasional vegetable if I could find any. But, one day when I was going into town (For reasons I don't remember.) a woman spotted me, she was in her early to mid-twenties. She told me her name was Isidora, and asked me if I needed help. Now, at this time, I wasn't having any luck with food and I lost my shelter to lots of constant rain. So, I accepted her offer. After living with her a while, I was adopted by Isidora and her family, which was her husband and her two-year old daughter. Nobody questions Isidora why she has a twelve-year old when she's only twenty-five, but, I think they knew she adopted me.

And that's how I basically came to be here. After a half an hour, Bobbilynn came back with the dress completely ready and hemmed. I tried it on, "Much better! And I see your makeup and hair is finished, I guess you're ready for Panem to see you for the first time not as 'The girl from District Eleven', but as 'Marigold: Calm and collected'.Would you like to see yourself in the mirror?" he asked. I nodded and walked over to the mirror. That beautiful girl in the mirror before me couldn't have been myself. She was almost like a goddess. Her light, blonde, curly hair flowed down her back in elegant twists and her face was radiant.

I feel stunned, "Are… are you sure that this is m-me?" Bobbilynn and my prep team nodded, "Daaaang, I look fine!" The room started bursting with laughter. I'm starting to really get used to these people in the Capitol.

Alecin's p.o.v.

I heard loud laughter coming from my district partner's prep room. Stupid Capitol-goers, they're so loud and rowdy. "Would you please stop squirming?" Elishiah complained. Elishiah's my stylist, and she is so whiny.

I groaned, "Fine…" Maybe it wouldn't happen if I didn't have to stand here forever! I can do without all these stupid introduction things, can't we just go into the arena now? I'm ready to kill! With my muscle build and my knowledge of weapons, everyone's afraid of me because they know I can kill in an instant. Some of the people at school say that I belong in District 2 with all of the other psychopaths. I may be thirteen, but I look like I'm sixteen. Crazy, right?

"There, now we're done. There are just tiny adjustments to be made, and we can get ready for the Chariots." She hurried out of the room and was back in twenty minutes flat.

"So, is this the part where I have to change into this?" I asked, Elishiah nodded and I went to go change into this new piece of clothing.

These Hunger Games are gonna be something to remember. Mark. My. Words.

**Author's note: Thanks to my little cousin, Ella, for creating Marigold. She seems like a precious gift from above, doesn't she? I'm still thinking whether or not she should kill someone in the Games. Hmm... Oh, and thanks to my other cousin, Alec, for making Alecin. Mmm, I wonder where he got the name from? Jkjk. Okay, remember, review and vote on my poll!(:**


	12. Chapter 12 My stylist's crazy for D12

**Okie-Dokie! After you guys read this chapter, go vote on my new poll. It's asking who your favorite tribute is. Thanks!(:**

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned THG, but I don't. So SC gets the credit.**

Chapter 12- My stylist is crazy for District 12: Aria Groveary: 13 & Cooper Fendel: 17

Aria's p.o.v.

I looked at my stylist, very unsure about what she was going to make me wear, "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Of course! Coal can make diamonds! So, why not mix coal with diamonds to get the full effect? Or is something wrong?" Alleinie, my stylist, pointed out. I gave up and let her put the finishing touches on me. If this is going to help me survive in the arena, then so be it. I don't hate the dress, it's just that it shows too much… especially since I'm thirteen. It's a short, black, shimmery dress that just barely grazes somewhere between my thighs and knees. Diamonds are embedded in the sides in single-file lines the whole way down. It's also a low-cut, which is the only reason I don't like it.

"I really like it, I just feel that it shows too much." Coming from the Seam, I really meant it. I'm not used to wearing flashy clothes like this.

Cooper's p.o.v.

Well, face it… I'm a tall boy. I'm seventeen-years old and I'm six feet four inches. Yeah, I know, but I can't help it! Come on! You know how many fixes my stylist had to make on my chariot suit? TONS! It probably took him almost two hours, we're gonna be late for the opening ceremony for crying out loud! "Alright. Here, put this on and let's go! The ceremony's about to begin and we aren't even there yet!" my stylist Bisque said. Bisque was cool, he's the kinda guy you want to hang out with all the time.

I obeyed his orders and changed into the costume I was supposed to wear. Apparently, it's supposed to be quite similar to the design of Aria, my district partner's, dress. It was a pair of black pants and a black shirt, with a tie that was shimmering like diamonds. On closer inspections, I found out that there was real diamonds slightly strewn about on the tie. If I make it back home, I'm gonna take this tie back with me.

"Are you ready?" I nodded, I'm not really a guy with words, "Okay, let's get a move on then!" Bisque ordered. We made our way to where our Chariot was to be stationed. There it was, the usual. It had the giant number twelve printed on the front and it was going to be pulled by two black horses. Just like it is every single year. I got on and looked at the other districts before ours. Districts 1, 2 and 4 had their usual white horses with the various designs on them. Three had gray speckled ones without designs, as did District 5. Districts 6, 7 and 8 has light tan or brown horses pulling them, while 9 also had gray horses. Ten and eleven had black ones, just like us. Now, you're probably wondering, 'Why are you describing the horses pulling the Chariots?' Well, that my good friends is because I have nothing better to do.

And then it was time to begin.

**Author's note: So... I think this is the shortest chapter of them all. ...I'm literally crying in dissapointment at myself. I promise to make the chapters much much much longer than this. I SWEAR ON MY LIFE! ...don't kill me! .**

**~Adrienne~**


	13. Because this is what we do in Panem

**Guess what's tonight! The annual VMA's! And this year, they're showing the teaser trailer for The Hunger Games movie! I'm so overly excited! I can't wait til 8 o'clock. ('Cause that's the time it starts for me.) Okay, in other news, we're almost to the Games! I can feel your anticipation building up! Don't worry, only a few more chapters to go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of THG characters, Suzanne Collins does.  
><strong>

Chapter 13- Because this is what we do in Panem

Cyrus's p.o.v.

Wow. I feel so… _exposed_ is the word I guess. All they have me wearing is some kind of shorts underneath fishing nets wrapped around my waistline. I bet Isabel's eyes are glued to the screen now. Well, at least I'm physically fit. It's not embarrassing or anything, I should be used to this kind of exposure since I do go swimming a lot. But, I guess standing on a moving chariot pulled my two horses while being televised to the whole nation of Panem half-naked is kinda getting to me.

This outfit seems familiar. Oh, I remember why now! It's because Isabel's older brother, Finnick, wore almost the exact same thing for his Hunger Games… Wow, are they trying to make me a Finnick-wannabe? Not that I don't like him, he's really cool and all that stuff, but if I win, I don't want to be remembered to be identically relateable to Finnick Odair. I waved to a couple people in the crowd, a couple of the girls swooned. Some people back in District 4 say I have a way with the ladies, and that I could possibly get any girl I want, but my eyes are for Isabel only, and it's gonna stay that way.

Then I finally realized, I have a very low chance at getting home, I mean, come on! It's me against twenty-three other kids ages 12-18. I'm sure even some of the twelve-year olds could kill me quicker than I could them. As long as it took us to get ready, I think this was worth it. Well, then again, nothing is worth it when you get sent into a death trap full of tricks. And the best part is that you either kill or get killed, you can't underestimate younger tributes. Like one year, there was a twelve-year old who was a killer with a sword he had gotten from a sponsor… he slaughtered everyone, even his own district partner.

I waved to more Capitol people, and acknowledged the cameras and waved to them too, because I knew my family was probably watching. Then, I looked over at Lysedri, she was getting the crowds attention like no other. She's gonna get pretty far, maybe. Well, it depends though.

The giant screen above where our exit is supposed to be shows all of the tributes. I saw the two kids from one, Candy and David; then the kids from two, Amber and Arro. Lastly, I saw the District 3, Trinka and Benet. I'm pretty sure I could kill off the District 3 kids instantly, but, that's just me talking. I probably should stop talking and pay attention, when our names are chanted as we pass by the kids and even many of the adults. Some of them could be my sponsors for all I know, so, I have to at least pretend to care about them.

Amber's p.o.v.

This dress-thingy is very _VERY _uncomfortable… All it really is, is a metal plate to resesmble armor for my top, then it's somehow magically attatched to this soft material that's supposed to be a skirt. The pattern for the skirt is like a black, gray and white camouflage. Then they have me wearing black combat boots, all while holding a sword… yeah. Sometimes I wish I lived in a district where they didn't make heavy things like weaponry. I mean, it would make life ten times easier!

But, I love this crowd! They're treating me like I've won already! I wave and blow kisses into every which way, a little girl looked up at me like I was her idol or something. Good, at least I'm appreciated, even though I'm being sent to die. But, I'm sure I'll win, I'm totally bad-a*s and ruthless, so it's okay. As fast as the gray and white horses were carrying us, I'm surprised that I haven't fallen off! Dang! They're acting like it's a race to the finish line.

Wait… actually, it kinda is. It's a race of death, and I'm sure I'm one step closer to figuring out this year's arena theme. (a/n: Me, as the author: No, you idiot! It's a maze, stupid!) But, usually, they wouldn't give it away, we'd have to figure it out ourselves… So, maybe I'm wrong.

As quicky as the ceremony had started, it ended in the blink of an eye. Before I knew it, I was getting off of the chariot after we had come to a complete stop in the underground thingy.

"You guys looked great out there!" Our stylists gushed, "Now, let's go get you ready for some dinner, I'm sure you guys are _starving_!" No, actually, I've never been starving, use the term loosely and quit being such an arrogant Capitol person, b*tch.

Madi's p.o.v.

This dress impressed me very much, it was long, (floor-length) and a park purplish-red color. There was a single, _**VERY **_ long (I can't stress that enough!) red piece of thread that wrapped it's way ALL around the dress. I think it was gorgeous, I just hope it impresses enough people to be my sponsors. I'll need them to survive in that retarded arena. Of course, I could always find a spear or something else that's sharp enough to pierce the skin… I like to stab things with pointy objects… Hehehe.

It shouldn't be hard to get people's attention, because, apparently, this dress has tiny lights (which are bright, by the way, I'll let you know I almost burned my eyes out of their sockets) that can change colors according to the lighting. So, since it's very bright out, even though it is probably nine-thirty at night all thanks to the party-ers, the lights are even brighter than the surrounding ones, and, they're like a blue-ish green for now. Once I get inside, they'll change again, I'm sure.

I see a boy about my age, being given a roll-type thing that he had bought. God d*mmit! Everything _HAS_ to have rolls, and I can't even have them. They better have those for dinner again.

Then, I remembered what Cordelia had told me right before Beau and I went out to see the crowds, "Smile and wave, pretend you're actually happy to be here, even if you aren't" D*mn, right I'm not happy! What do you expect me to be? I'm being handed off to- oh wait. I started waving to all of the people in the crowd and started to acknowledge them. These are my lifeline. They could possibly get back home if I'm given the right stuff. And all I have to do is look pretty and pull off the nice girl-act.

This will be a piece of cake.

**Author's note: So... How 'bout them chariot outfits? Cyrus' outfit was supposed to be based off of Finnick's Games, ironic, since he's dating Finnick's little sister. Amber's is supposed to resemble armor, since she hails from the weapon-making district, and Madi's is simple. The thread is red because it represents the blood that is shed for all the past non-victor tributes... and because her district makes textiles and whatnot. Okay, so. Review & vote on my brand-new poll! It's on ze profile! Bye, & don't forget to watch the HG trailer on the VMA's tonight!**

**~Adrienne~**


	14. After the big thing

**Soooo... about the Teaser trailer on Sunday: I didn't find it the best. And although I love staying true to the trilogy, I find that trailer quite disappointing. :/ Well, then again, it was only a _teaser_ of the trailer. The real trailer's bound to be ten times better!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games books, Suzanne does!**

Chapter 14- After the big thing…

Candy's p.o.v.

"But I don't want to change out of this dress! …It makes me feel like a princess…" I was, in fact, right. The dress was gorgeous. It was a pale shade of pink and made of silk. There's also a black, silk band with a diamond in the middle. They put these weird extension-like things in my hair that have (I don't know if these are real…) small multi-colored gems attatched to the strings. The stylist also gave me a tiara to wear, so it basically just tops off the princess act.

Xander, my _AWESOME _stylist, rolled his bright green eyes, "Even though the audience thinks of you as- Candy Jaminson: Princess of District One, it doesn't mean you have to act like one, missy!" Of course, he was joking, nobody could stay mad at… _**ME!**_

David, Gaizah, and our mentors, Gloss and Cashmere, sat in the big dining room, waiting for our dinner to arrive. Well… apparently, we were very early, so we watched the recaps of the Chariots. The ceremony started, and of course, us being from District 1, we went first, like always. The two of us looked stunning in our attire, but, no doubt, I looked better. Then, the two kids from Two came in after us, the boy seemed to enjoy the attention, while the girl, was her name Amber? Whatever, anyways, she looked quite smug on her chariot ride in. District 3 was next, and I couldn't believe my eyes, they _actually _looked amazing! The girl's dress was similar to a tutu, with bright neon colors and LED lights embedded into the top. But, her headress was the best part. It looked like sparks were flying from fake-electrical cords hanging from a headband. The boy's suit wasn't out of the ordinary though. It was a bright yellow, and seemed to light up also.

After them was District 4. Of course. They provide the sea-faring food for Panem… actually, it's just the Capitol, but still! The girl, the crazy, yet fierce one, looked pretty in her light blue/dark blue mermaid-style dress. And her reddish-brown hair fell in elegant curls down her back. The boy… oh geeze… the boy was gorgeous. I mean, he wasn't Finnick Odair, but, he was really good-looking! I might just have to see him in the arena… I giggled lightly out of stupidity. Then, there was District 5. Nothing special really… but, the young girl's dress seemed kinda pretty. Not really though.

The five of us sat around the large table and watched the rest of the event together. Everything was fine and dandy until District 11 showed their faces. The little girl, she was twelve. But, she didn't even appear to be ten. She was so little! …Almost looks like me when I was her age. I caught her name at the bottom of the screen on the TV: Marigold Greenwood- age twelve. She doesn't seem like the typical kid from Eleven. Her hair's blonde and curly, her skin is pale, and she has green eyes that seem alert and focused. Marigold looked like she was having a great time out there, too bad she'll be sent into an arena full of deadly people and traps… I have to protect her! She won't last long at all!

"Candy! Did you hear me?" Cashmere's voice broke me out of my daydream.

I sat up straight quicker than you could say 'Happy Hunger Games!'. "Huh? What? Oh… sorry. I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

She sighed, "I said, dinner's here." Oh… well, I guess I could've figured that one on my own.

Oaklee's p.o.v.

God d*mn, it's about time the food got here. It was a long day wearing that stupid lumberjack's outift, and Corriana told me not to eat anything until after I changed out of the thing itself because, 'You'll mess it up! Absolutely _**NO **_food until dinner, it's for your own good!'

Who's own good it that for? I practically got starved here, not much difference to home, am I right? The people brought our dinner and laid it all out on the table in front of us. There was dozens of choices to choose from, mashed potatoes with gravy, some kind of cooked bird that seems unknown to me (Trust me, I've seen plenty of birds, seeing as I live in District 7 with all of the trees and such.), and the list goes on and on.

While we were eating our last meal of the day, the Chariot ceremony was on television. I payed close attention to the tributes, since I missed out on 'em when we watched the Reapings. The careers had deemed the 'smallest kids ever' award on my part. They were shrimps, I mean, I'm not usually the one to judge, but most of the time, the careers are huge! Like, one year, there was this kid from District 1 who was a complete beefcake! He was utterly terrifying, my sister hid under the blankets when we watched the Games that year. She was completely freaking out then.

But, once I see the kids from 4, I change my mind, the boy looked pretty decent-sized, and could wield a dangerous weapon easily and quickly kill. I heard the girl was a nutjob, I guess when she was younger, she had an incident with tracker jackers or whatever. Those bugs are nasty, nasty little things. See, those are the kind of people you need to watch out for: The crazies. They're usually the ones who have the most kills, unless they are crazy out of lack of water, fear, etc. But, the clinically insane… oh s*it, those are the really dangerous ones. I just need to watch my back is all.

But, then again… who doesn't?

Alecin's p.o.v.

Can we just get into the arena please? The wait is killing me! I just wish I had less of a pathetic district partner. I mean, c'mon, really? A twelve-year old little girl who can hardly pass for her own age is the worst part. I bet you any money she can't use a weapon! This is agonizingly painful, in my own way, of course.

Our meal was brought to us and, even though I've eaten every kind of food imaginable in the past two days, I felt like I was back home in District 11, starving my a*s off. It's a familiar feeling. "So," our male mentor, Chaff, said, "What do you think of your guys' competition?" I rolled my eyes and simply answered him.

"They don't look that hard to beat, I'll be home in a matter of days!" Chaff and Seeder looked at each other like they were annoyed with me. Nobody's ever annoyed with me, what the h*ll!

Marigold answered in the small, light, and overall annoying voice, "Well, the girl and boy from Four looked the most threatening of the careers. I overheard someone saying that the girl, Lysedri, is a complete psycho. And the boy, Cyrus, he knows how to use a lot of different weapons." She paused for breath, then continued. "And since they're being mentored by Finnick and Annie, and they are careers, they aren't to be reconsidered. Also, the boy from Twelve seemed awfully threatening." Wow, the little shrimp sure knows how to study people. (a/n: This is the year _**AFTER **_Annie won her games, so yes, she's a mentor.)

Seeder nodded, "Correct, Marigold. None of the careers should be taken lightly, you never know what hidden skills they have. For example, she may not look it, but Marigold here is wicked with a bow and arrow. I've seen her use it, and she hits her target spot-on, dead-center every time." The little brat just smirked. The nerve!

Well, she's just one more person I'm gonna have to kill.

**Author's note: Ooh, Alecin has it out for Marigold:O The. Arena's. Getting. Closer! I bet you guys can't wait!(: Remember to vote on my poll on my profile, and, of course, review! Toodles!**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	15. Good morning sunshine! Let's get ready!

**Yay! SO it's back to updating I go! I hope you guys remember to vote on my poll! It's crucial that you guys do, don't wait until the Games start, please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, but I do own Lysedri!(:**

Chapter 15- Good morning sunshine! Let's get ready for interviews and training!

Lysedri's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes to a sunny morning in the Capitol, I'm surprised I got any sleep last night. The nightmares were sure to come back tonight though, I just honestly hope I get a sleep-filled night the night before the Games. I don't need to be trudging around the arena half-asleep with my guard down. There was a knock on the door, "Yes?" I answered, somewhat groggily.

It was Annie, last year's victor of the 70th Hunger Games. "Hey, uhm. Celmin wants us in the dining room for breakfast." She said.

I smiled, "Okay, thanks!" And she left, shutting the door behind her. Annie was such a nice girl… She's lucky enough to be with the famous Finnick Odair of District 4. Those two are total lovebirds, it's so sweet! Sorry, I'm a sucker for all that lovey-dovey crap. Which, is probably why I partially died inside when Cyrus and his girlfriend, Isabel, were torn apart at the Reaping. I got up and changed into something comfortable, yet decent. I picked out a teal short-sleeved shirt and white pants, and decided on going barefoot for some reason. It's not like I'm not used to it, I walk around District 4 without shoes on all the time anyway.

By the time I got to the room, everyone was there except for Cyrus. Well… this is awkward. I pretended to look interested in my short, bitten-off nails. Wow, that didn't last long. More like five-seconds worth of 'entertainment'. I must have had a retarded expression on my face or something, because everyone started to laugh a little. "Lysedri, are you bored?" Finnick asked with a smirk. Grr… don't be laughing, or you'll be sorry! Annie giggled.

"Apparently, otherwise she wouldn't have noticed her facial expression. Hehehe…" dang, even Celmin was laughing!

I facepalmed, "You guys…" finally, Cyrus walked in, looking slightly confused.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked.

At this time, I was seriously getting pissed off, "No, just shut the eff up and don't ask again!" Awh geeze, there goes my venom again. I really need to learn to control this side of me… If only I knew how.

Everybody shut up after that. About a minute later, our breakfast came. Oooh, yummy! Time to eat!

Good morning sunshine! …yeah, that sentence no longer appeals to me.

Cooper's p.o.v.

"Okay, Aria. Do you know where the dining room is? I forgot again." My tiny district partner gave me an 'are-you-serious?' look, I nodded.

She put her hands on her hips and said, "Follow me…" This relationship between us was always like this, our families knew each other because we both lived in the Seam. Our appearances are similar, dark hair, gray eyes, dark skin… yeah. A couple people think we're related, even though we've told them numerous times before.

The two of us walked down long hallways and finally stopped at a big door. "Now… did you get any of these directions?" I shook my head, "Ugh… you're hopeless, Cooper!" and we walked into the room.

"Good morning!~" Our escort, Effie, sang. Good Lord, it's too early to be this peppy! I sat in a chair and laid my head back in frustration. I just need five minutes…

"SO!" Haymitch, our mentor, said loudly after five seconds of silence. Aaaghh! I just said I needed five minutes, didn't I? "We need to work on your angles… yeah… that's it!" Oi… he's hungover from last night. D*mn, doesn't he ever learn? You'd think by now that someone would've taken all of his alcohol stash from him and told whoever sells it to him at the Hob not to give it to him. I just looked at Aria and she rolled her eyes.

Y'know, she kinda looks like this girl my parents buy food from. She comes by often to give us what she hunts down in the forests outside of 12. What was her name again? Oh yeah, Katniss. I think Aria and Katniss are the same age. But, I could be wrong. Our food was brought in and no sooner was it delivered to our plates, it was gone. Effie seemed disgusted with the manners of ours. Really lady, we barely get food at home, and you think that manners are the first thing on our minds?

Didn't think so…

Sofia's p.o.v.

I had met up with Noya outside of our rooms and we walked to the dining room together. Okay, so, I've learned in the past few days that he's the type of guy who treats girls with respect. Not like the guys in my neighborhood, who are totall pervs and all they care about is your body. No, instead, he's sweet and kind. Wait a minute… I'm not a girly-girl who's all about guys! I'm a bad-a*s chick who doesn't want anything to do with love at the moment. Maybe when I get home, but, no! Not during the Games!

Upon our arrival in to the room, the food was just being set on the table. Both of us rushed over to our seats. "Okay, so, the interviews are tonight. Are you nervous?" asked Wilabeemah, the female mentor. Yes, she was a morphling addict, but she's really nice! It's like she'd take a lethal animal attack for someone, I guess. (a/n: Catching Fire hint, anyone?)

I just shrugged andd Noya shook his head. "Well… maybe I'm a teeny tiny bit nervous, but I'll manage." I said before I took a bite of a crescent roll.

Wilabeemah nodded and went on ahead eating her share of breakfast. I looked around the table, and noticed that all of the people that are here from District 6, tributes and mentors, are all blonde. I _just _now noticed that.

Hey, let me off easy! I'm slow…

**Author's note: I'm literally killing myself right now, this chapter's only 998 words. PATHETIC! I'm so sad): Okay, so, review and vote please! A few more chapters to go until the arena! Are you excited? The bloodbath's really gory:D mwahhahahahaha**

**~Adrienne~**


	16. Interviews tomorrow, training today

**¡Hola! Adrienne es mi nombre, en la clase de español, nos dieron nombres españoles, Ana mina. jejeje **

**If you didn't understand any of that, lemme translate, it's something along the lines of: Hi, I'm Adrienne. In Spanish class, we were given Spanish names, mine's Ana. ...So yeah, I have Spanish on the brain right now, and it's not my favorite class, but I like learning new languages! I think it's so cool! Haha, anyway, less than a month til PanemOctober starts up! I got District 4! (Ironically, and no, I didn't pick the district, the site did for me.) And if you don't know what PanemOctober is, it's basically an ARG of the Hunger Games. Go to the site to find out the rest!(:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. It wouldn't be as much of a masterpiece as Collins' is.  
><strong>

Chapter 16- Interviews are tomorrow, training is today- so now we're just preparing you…

Arro's p.o.v.

The Chariots went off without a hitch last night, it was absolutely great! Now, tomorrow night's the interviews for all twenty-four tributes hosted by Ceasar Flickerman himself. The man's sporting a reddish-theme this year, I guess. The interviews are later that night, probably at around six or seven; but, my stylist, Violetta had other plans. She wanted to get my outfit done by noon, which works out fine for me, and then our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus, wanted us to work on our interview angles, before training.

"Alright, so, then all I need to do is hem the pants a little…" Violetta was in her own world at the moment. Her and clothing, I'll never understand that… You know, there's honestly no need for the Hunger Games anymore. I mean, at first, yeah, I understand, but- wait a minute! I'm a career from District 2! I _**LOVE **_the Hunger Games! Last year, I enjoyed seeing people get massacred. There was even this one kid who got decapitated, but a girl went absolutely crazy after that. Which wasn't _that _bad. "…And you're finished! Go look in the mirror!" she said.

I obeyed and turned around to face the mirror. Wow, I'm quite impressed! Violetta is awesome with a sewing needle and thread! "Woah! This is nice! Thanks!" she nodded.

"Now, go change out of that. I don't want you messing it up before tomorrow. After that, you're free to go!" Violetta said with a smile.

"Okay!" Was all I said before I went to my room, got changed, and hung up the outfit.

Trinka's p.o.v.

The definition for training is: the act, process, or method of one that trains. Which is what we'll be doing today, the day before interviews, the day that'll reflect what our survival rates will be in the arena in just a few short days. Me and Benet's stylists had the same idea as the rest of the tributes' stylists did: get your interview outfit ready today, and train for the rest of the time you have left! Hey… it's fine with me!

The outfit only needed a few fixes, so I had a while until training for me and twenty-three other tributes started. I meandered down the hallways looking for something to do, but, found nothing. So, after that, I got bored and went to the main floor where there were a couple of other tributes mingling. There weren't many people that _didn't _seem threatening. I just gave up trying to talk to any of them and went back to my room.

Alright, it's training time, I'm actually excited! Maybe they'll have a throwing knives station! It's very likely, too! The two of us went down to the training room in the elevator, led by Mar Nicalia himself, with Wiress and Beetee as our mentors, of course. As soon as the elevator's doors opened, it was now known that, not only did they have throwing knives, but all kinds of weapons! There was even a camouflage station, where I could see an array of paints in all colors! Almost all of the tributes were down here, except the girl from 9 and both from 4.

I might have an advantage here…

David's p.o.v.

All of these weapons are excellent, I know how to use quite a few of them. They must have gotten an O.K. on new weapons this year, because, I heard that they were trying to get that through the Captiol to let them do so. The girl from District 9 just arrived, with both tributes from 4 in tow. Now that we're all here, Atala, the instructor, began talking. "Okay, we can now begin. Hi, I'm Atala, and obviously, this is training for the annual Hunger Games, you will train the rest of the day, and then after a given time, it will be time for the private sessions with the Gamemakers. Remember that you may or may not want to show your best skills off quite yet until then. You have thirty minutes to test as many stations as you wish. You may now begin!" she said with a chipper voice.

I decided to go off to the edible plant booth, since I already knew what weapons I can manage to use. I think I'm in more need of help on knowing which plants I can and can't eat… I really never paid attention to my dad when he taught me these things, I always liked the weaponry part a lot better. There were four other kids at this station: The boy and girl from 9, the boy from 4, and the girl from 5. All of which were either at my height or shorter, actually, the only kid at my size was that Cyrus kid from 4, so… yeah.

Even though we were given exactly thirty minutes to check out all of the stations, it didn't feel like enough time. We had like ten minutes left, and I was still at the plant station. That's when I decided that I had taken a decent amount of notes, and took off to another section.

Maybe I'll go to the knot-tying area…

**Author's note: It's still short! What the fudge is wrong with me? Forgive me, for I am not worthy of reading because of my super-short chapters. I bet I disappoint you all, don't I? T-T**

**~Adrienne~**


	17. Private sessions

**Forgive me, this is another short chapter. I know I keep promising to make them longer, but these are pre-written, and I didn't think they were gonna be this short... On the upside, it means that you'll get to the arena sooner! Go ahead and read this disappointingly short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I really really REALLY hate saying this but, I don't own THG.**

Chapter 17- Private Sessions

Noya's p.o.v.

So, I had to wait… who knows how long until I got called to go back into the training room for my private session. I'm thinking about using that slingshot I saw in the room earlier to take down my 'opponents'… but, I'm still undecided at the moment. There's so many things to choose from! I guess that's my answer, a slingshot it is! I mean, it's not like I don't know where all of the weak points are on a body, I have pretty good aim and I'm sure I can hit the dummy where it would be considered a kill-shot.

I walked to the elevator, went inside, and pressed the button to go down. It felt like an elevator trip to h*ll, actually. The seconds painfully ticked by, and the doors finally opened, revealing an entirely empty training room. Only the Gamemakers were my company, they sat in their seats, looking somewhat interested as I walked to the middle of the room. One man stood up and said, "Noya Vanderboldt, you may begin." And then he sat back down.

The first thing I searched for was the slingshot, and I found it, right where it was before. I walked over to it, and grabbed a couple different things I could use as ammo. Then, I looked for a dummy, and there was one, hanging from the ceiling. I loaded the slinghot, pulled back the elastic and sent the ammo flying towards the dummy, where it made a sickening **Crack**! Sound as it hit it in the ribcage… right where the heart should be. Then I reloaded, and sent a rock flying into it's temple. On the third try, I missed and hit the string holding the dummy to the ceiling. The string broke, and the whole body fell to the floor with a thud.

Oops… I turned towards the Gamemakers and the one man who talked to me earlier nodded. Good, I still had time left! But… what was I going to do now?

Markus's p.o.v.

"Go ahead Markus Aktio, begin."

The head Gamemaker gave me permission to start whatever I was going to show them… S**t. What _was_ I gonna show them? There were swords sitting on the table against the wall closest to me. Well, at least I knew how to use one of the weapons in here… I went over to the table and picked up the sword. Ha! This one was a lot lighter than the one that my uncle had! …Must be a Katana. I then walked over to the dummy, the one that was embedded into the wall, and began slashing at it multiple times. Each one was aimed at the chest area. After a minute or so, I took one final hit and ended up having the Katana stick in the dummy's heart.

I looked at the Gamemakers and had nothing else to show them… (They had to have sensed this, I'm sure.) The one from earlier said, "You may go now." …let's just say, I did.

Nixi's p.o.v.

Looking around for an idea to pop into my head, I noticed the beams from the ceiling. They slanted down the closer they got to the walls… Then, **BAM!** I thought of something. I took a running start at one end of the room, and launched myself to one of the beams by the wall. This maneuver was very tricky, however, because I almost missed the thing and could've fallen flat on my front side. But, I didn't, and I started swinging from one beam to another. Sometimes, I'd have enough room and power in between swings, so, I'd let go and do a flip, just to add amusement.

I kept doing this for a while, and when one of the people called my name, and told me that I could leave, I let go and dropped… and dropped… and dropped. I was very high up, since I was in the very middle of the room. Then, I landed and threw my arms up, just for good measure. A couple of the Gamemakers chuckled and I was off to the elevator. Stepping in, I overheard a couple of them talking. One of them said something about my score… but the doors shut before I could hear them.

D*mn it.

**Author's note: Yeah, I know. Nixi's point of view is the shortest, for those of you who like her, I apologize. I'll make it up somehow. Anywho, uhm, I have this thing on my profile, it's called Lunaii dollmaker- Tribute doll of the week! And before you say anything, I don't own the Lunaii Dollmaker, whoever owns it, owns all of it! I promise! Uh, and don't forget to vote on my poll and review! I think that's it, bye-bye for now! ^.^**

**~Adrienne~**


	18. This is a little revealing

**It's a Sunday night, I'm wearing my glasses, & I have no school tomorrow. Only 2 of those facts are positive. Guess which one's the negative one:P Whatever, I know this is another short chapter, but I'm not going to rant on how horrible I am to you guys. At least it's a double update day!(: Oh, and I'd just like to share that the original word count before I added this author's note and the one at the end for this chapter is 666. Creepy? Just a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 18- This is a little revealing…

Madi's p.o.v.

Alright, so, the private session went great! I got a little carried away though, because I started stabbing the dummy out of sheer enjoyment. That's when I was asked to leave, well, as long as I get a high score, I guess it's okay. Marailynn, Dah, Beau and I were all sitting at our table, waiting for dinner (And the scores). But, we didn't have to wait long for either, in fact, as soon as the program on TV started, our dinner was served. …Thank God, I'm starving!

As usual, the scores always started at District 1 and went up. And of course, the careers always get higher scores, like, the boy from 2, he got a 9. But, what surprised me was that the kid was kinda shrimpy for a career. But, I guess I can't complain, I mean, at least he's not one of the monsterous, gargantuine creatures that are usually shipped on in to the Games. Those kids from 2 are usually the winners, because they are ruthless and like bloodshed.

The scores went on, and I laughed at the kids from 5… they failed so hard! Both of them got low scores, the girl got a 5 and the boy… oh geeze, it's so low, it's rediculous. It felt like forever as they revealed the scores from Districts 6 and 7, all four of which were considerable. Then, it was time… my score is…

Noah's p.o.v.

Okay, so these scores aren't that bad, there were only a few kids so far that flopped… I hope I'm not one. They showed the girl tribute from 8, and then her name: Madi Littlecreek. Finally, they showed the all-important score…

What the f*ck? A score of 10? Impossible! What did she do? I have to find out one way or another… I really do, then, came the boy's score. I didn't pay attention, I was really hoping that I got at least an 8 or higher. Both of District 9's scores flashed on the screen, it came and went. Then, it was Nixi's turn for her score to show… she got a respectable 9. Her picture and score disappeared, along with her name. Now it's my turn… I closed my eyes tight and crossed my fingers for a brief second and opened them again. I-I can't believe this… I got a 7? Well… I guess it's okay.

Not the score I'd hoped for though. But, at least a 7 will get me _some _sponsors.

Marigold's p.o.v.

The boy from 10's score wasn't half-bad, but I'm still surprised about the girl from 8. She got a 10, that's higher than some of the careers! I didn't do much when it came for my turn to show off my skills, all I did was use a bow and arrow. I'm a little irked that the Gamemakers weren't pay attention… But, what could I do? Shoot an arrow at them? Unlikely. They'd probably send me off to get killed in the first five seconds of the Games.

My name, picture and score suddenly popped up upon the television.

…

Seeder spoke up, "Well done! You got a ten too! Those Gamemakers must've been paying more attention than we thought! Sponsors will be lining out the door for you, not to mention that some of the prettiest tributes get lots of sponsors too!"

Alecin just seemed unhappy. What is wrong with him? Did he screw up with the Gamemakers? What did he show them? …Then, his score showed on the screen. A… 6? Alecin Baja, the thirteen year old monster who could use _**ANY **_weapon you put in his hands, got a _**6**_?

So _that's _why he was so unhappy. He must've screwed over big time. Well, all I can say is: HA! That's what you get for underestimating me, jerk! Alecin just glared, and in return, I stuck my tounge out at him. Serves him right…

**Author's note: Marigold reminds me of my little cousin, the one that helped create her. She's just a little brat sometimes, but really, she can be an angel too. Yeah... cheesy, I know. Whatever... So, you know what to do, vote, review and read more! I loooove you guys! Bye!**

**~Adrienne~**


	19. The Interviews part 1

**Yeah! I knew I'd finally get around to making a longer chapter! Original word count before author's notes: 1,389. Happy? You are? Good! I know I am! Only 25 or so days until PanemOctober! I'm from District 4, we are fricking careers, b*tch! I know that my friends Aliceismee and Livybear97 got Districts 3 and 2. (Ashley got 3 & Olivia got 2) So, I'm kinda alone in my district. If any of you guys got D4, lemme know. Hit me up with a friend request once the site starts up, okay? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. I should be saying this in a bad thing, but I'm finally happy that I made a longer chapter for you guys!**

Chapter 19- It really is the interviews, isn't it? Part 1

Amber's p.o.v.

Alright, so, I'll admit it, this dress is pretty gorgeous. It's white with black accenting the edges and a black bow around my stomach. The dress is strapless and somewhat short, it goes right above my knees, and slightly puffs out a bit at the end. My prep team did my make-up, and then my stylist had me change into this pretty dress. …It was gorgeous. I want to keep it forever and ever.

But, I can't. Instead, I'm getting all prettied up, just to get killed. But, I won't die… Ha ha. No, I will kill. I already know what will be my weapon of choice. I'm keeping it a secret until the arena. Nobody will know.

I'm dreading the interview though, I just _know_ Ceasar is going to ask me about my horrible training score. A seven. Okay… maybe it's not that bad. But, it's average. And I'm an above average person… So yeah.

Before I knew it, I was all ready to go. I looked in the mirror, before we left. My semi-long hair was curled, and the makeup was slightly dark, but the sparkles made up for it. I had on black heels that seemed like I could barely walk in, but, really, it was as simple as breathing. Me, my stylist Ashtyn, Arro, and his stylist, Bianca, were off to the interviews. I looked over at Arro, he was kinda cute… NO! Bad Amber! He may be my age, but, under no circumstances must I fall for this boy! Then, I looked again… Okay, maybe he isn't that cute after all. Then, why the heck is my mind playing tricks on me?

The three of us walked into a gigantic ballroom. "This is where we have to leave you to yourselves." Bianca said. Arro and I nodded, and took our seats, while Ashtyn and Bianca wandered off to find theirs.

"Exactly how long are we gonna have to wait for this da*n thing to start?" Arro whined.

I rolled my eyes in response, for being fourteen, he sure is whiny! "Who knows, whining isn't gonna help."

He looked flustered, "Well, acting like a b*tch isn't helping anyone!"

This boy's really getting on my nerves, "You wanna call _me_ a b*tch? You _really_ wanna go there? 'Cause I _**WILL **_kill you as soon as we step foot in that d*mned arena, you know. I may be the same age as you, but, I'll take you down in an instant!" I stood up, and so did he. He was trying to intimidate me, even though he was half a head shorter.

"Yeah, and you know what? Screw the career pack! I'm gonna go off on my own! Kill the entire pack if I have to! Whatever gets me home!"

I pushed him lightly, but, he pushed me back. God d*mmit, this boy is so annoying! "Why do you have to be so arrogant!" I yelled, "You may be a career, but you're a shrimp, even _**I'M **_taller than you! And you're older than me by almost a whole year! I bet you I know how to use more weapons too!" I was shouting at the top of my lungs. All of the other tributes stopped their own conversation's to listen to the fight between me and Arro.

Arro's eyes were filled with absolute rage by now, "Well, who gives a flying f*ck? Obviously not me!"

Grr… I pulled my fist back, ready to let a punch loose, that's when one of the other tributes stepped in, Cyrus, the boy from 4. "Don't do it, it's not worth it at all. If you guys let loose, you're going to be in for lots of trouble." I wanted to ignore him, but it was hard, especially when he had his hand grasping my clenched fist. Dang…

I put my arm down to my side, but, ready to b*tch slap some sense into that boy if I needed to, and sat down.

It was going to be a long night…

Cyrus's p.o.v.

Geeze, those tributes from 2 this year are total fireheads. The girl especially, I had to freaking grab her fist just to make sure she wouldn't punch the boy. I hope I don't have to deal with this in the ar- oh wait, I don't have to hold her back. She can beat the snot out of him, for all I care. One less kid to kill. I'd rather not to the dirty work myself, but, if it gets me home to Isabel, then I'm all for it.

I knew this was going to be a long wait, so, I sat back in my seat and tried to relax.

Who said I was allowed to? No one, I'm using this to my advanta- "…And he looks so much hotter in person too!" I heard one girl whisper to another. Here we go again.

"I know! If only he wasn't dating Finnick Odair's little sister, then, I'd make sure he was mine in the arena, at least." The other girl giggled.

My eyes shot open and I turned around, facing the girls, but pretending to strike up a conversation with another boy. I started talking to the boy from District 12, he was about a year or two older than me, and said his name was Cooper. Boy, this kid was huge, muscle wise. And tall too. I'm sure he could squish the girl from 11 in seconds. While Cooper and I were talking, I listened in on the two girls, who I remembered now as Candy from District 1 and Ellisabeth from 9. "Yeah, I'm a sucker for green eyes. They're beautiful, of course, only second best to blue eyes." Candy said.

"Oh, yes. Blue ones are the best!" Ellisabeth agreed.

I rolled my eyes.

"What's the matter? Oh, are the girls getting to you?" Cooper asked, I nodded, "Eh, just ignore them and tune them out. It works for my sisters. They're so annoying, but I love 'em."

"Oh, cool."

Cooper's p.o.v.

The kids from 2 this year are insane, just put it that way. I almost about started laughing when they started cussing each other out, and even ready to cheer them on when the girl, Amber, was ready to punch the boy. You don't ever see this before the Games start, because it's considered illegal. Once you're let loose in the arena, it doesn't matter how much you fight. The Capitol people even encourage it.

Well, whatever, the interviews are about to start, and if I do say so myself, I look pretty awesome in a suit… But that might just be me, I'm not so sure. There was still at the most, 10 minutes left, so I decided to just look around at everyone here. I decided on just looking at the different tributes and poke fun at them.

…I'm lame.

Well, I think I can just knock all of the Career's out of the way: They're so little, I could squish them all. Honestly, it wouldn't be that hard. Then I thought of the District 3 kids, nothing special. The girl looks like a mouse. Kinda… Anyway! Then there are the kids from 5, both are very young. The girl's nose is too long looking, and the boy just looks special.

I came to a conclusion that the kids from 6, 7, 8, and 9 have nothing wrong with them. But, I can't help but laugh at Nixi from 10. She's fourteen, and looks like she's ten. And the little girl, Mari-something, reminds me of my little sisters, (Yes, they're twins.) because they are the typical merchant-looking kids, blonde hair, blue eyes, ecetera. But, the boy from District 11 is supposedly thirteen. How in h*ll is that boy thir-freaking-teen! Are you sure they can't afford steroids in District 11? Because, the kid looks sixteen… seventeen… Even eighteen years old! I betcha he knows how to use a whole sh*tload of weapons, no joke!

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your host for this year's Seventy-First annual Hunger Games' interviews, Ceasar Flickerman!" says an announcer.

Bleh. Here we go.

**Author's note: Was that good enough for you guys? I hope so! Remember to vote, review, and come back for more! It'll probably be a double-update day, since I have nothing else to do today... No school! Thank God for Labor Day!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	20. The Interviews part 2

**Aaaaand this is chapter 20, part 2 of the interviews. Now, I'm not a very big fan of the interviews, soI just kinda shortned them. Sorry if you're one of the people who DO like them... Again, I'm sorry. Anyway, it's another double-update. Only 9 more chapters and I'll be caught up to my writing. So, you go ahead and read this and I'll keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Hunger Games, or Katniss, or Peeta... JUST STOP ASKING ME!**

Chapter 20- It really is the interveiws, isn't it? Part 2

Lysedri's p.o.v.

"…_And you hafta come home!" cried Moxie. I'm gonna miss my baby sister too much. As she sobbed, her little reddish-brown curls bobbed from their place in little ponytails. I hope she doesn't have the same fate as me when she's older._

_I nodded, "I promise, Mo-Mo. I'll come home just for you." _'And the rest of the family too.' _I thought._

_Mom handed me my pills that would last me until I got into the arena, "Remember to take these while you're in the Capitol, honey. I don't want to hear about you on the news with a story partaining to you causing a death because you were being ignorant." These pills were a pain, but if I wanted to be sane, I had to take 'em._

_I nodded, "Wouldn't even try forgetting them." Honestly, I knew these were my only ones until I got home (possibly). No Capitol person in their right mind would send me pills so I could act like a human-being. They love the bloodshed too much._

_Willabella hugged me tightly, trying to hide her tearstained face, "Dri, remember that when you get home, I'm gonna kick you're a*s for volunteering for me. Got it?"_

_I laughed lightly, almost to the brink of tears though, "Of course."_

I shook my head slightly, getting caught up in flashbacks happens often. Of course, now I know I most likely won't be getting home to get my a*s beat by my twin sister. These kids are probably ten times stronger than me in many ways. While I intently watched the girl from District 1, Candy, go up on stage, I saw a few other girls glare at me. I wondered why… Oh… OOOOOOH! I get it, it's because I have Cyrus as a district partner, isn't it? Well, whatever, I don't like him like that. Not my type at all. Plus, he's got a girlfriend back home.

…Or it could be because of my dress. I liked it, but, it wasn't my style. It's pretty cute though. It's a teal-ish color, and it goes to my mid-thigh. It's got spaghetti straps, and a thick black band around my stomach. And what's the belt-buckle, you may ask? Well, of course, it's no other than a handy trident. Gold and polished. What did they do with my hair? Straightened it pin-straight. And for shoes? Black heels. The makeup consists of light blues and stuff, but, it's not overdone, like _SOME_ people… Whatever.

I listened to what the other tributes had to say, like how the boy from 2's mother died a few years back, or how Trinka Affeller from District 3's dad died in a electronics-factory fire. Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's all the same. They're sob stories. I think I have the best weapon of all though, and I think it's enough to get sponsors lining out the door. Yep, I'm gonna tell 'em about my tracker jacker incident. Hehehe…

Finally, it was my turn, my name was called up from the stage, and I walked the staircase over and onto the stage and…

Oaklee's p.o.v.

These interviews are boring me. But, I have to pay attention, because Dieanna, my district partner, is almost finished with her three minutes.

.

.

.

.

DING!

"And I guess it's now time to say goodbye to District Seven's female tribute, Dieanna Starr!" Ceasar said, and with that, Dieanna got up and walked off of the stage. "Up next, we have our District Seven boy, Mr. Oaklee Goldsten!" he said as I got up to the stage and sat down.

The crowd applauded and then the buzz quieted down.

Ceasar started the three-minute questioning, "So, Oaklee, Dieanna said that back in District Seven, it's basically just a gigantic forest. Do you agree with her… choice of words?"

I nodded, "I guess you could say that. With the exception of the villages. But, that's about it. I mean, District 7 is basically known for making lumber and what-not, so, why lie?"

"Uh-huh. And what's your family like? Do you have any love interests? Maybe a girlfriend?" Ceasar asks, prying me for answers, but making it quite subtle.

"Well, my mom and dad died a while ago. Back when I was much younger. So, now I live with my Aunt Casiey, Uncle Tiler, and my older cousins, Vae and Cam. Vae is twenty, and actually lives down the road with his girlfriend, so technically, I just live with the other three. Cam is nineteen and is barely taller than me, he doesn't talk much though. He's just the strong silent type."

I paused for five seconds.

"And, as for a girlfriend, well, there is this one girl I like. And we've been friends for a long time, but, I don't want to ruin the friendship. So, we've decided to stay just friends for now. But, it might change later…"

I heard some of the female audience members go: awwh! One person (I think it was another tribute, probably not though.) even shouted, "Did you ever get some?"

This caused everyone in the giant ampitheatre to laugh hysterically. "Anyway, how do you think your odds are, comparing yourself to the other tributes?"

"Well," I thought for a minute, "I have an average chance. Considering that even though a majority of the other tributes are smaller… and younger, I shouldn't underestimate them."

He just listened and nodded when necessary, Deia did that. My Deia. The one I didn't want to let go, but, had to.

I'm sworn to all that's holy that I _WILL _get back to District 7, to change everything with Deia.

Alecin's p.o.v.

These questions are just basic things. What's life like in District 11? What is your family like? Are you an only child? What do you like to do for fun?

My answer is simple, it's always short and to the point. No questions asked about it.

My three minutes are almost up, "So, during training, did you find any weapons you particularly liked?"

…Now that one caught my attention. Weapons are like _MY _thing.

"Apparently, there wasn't the entire supply there. I had overheard. So, actually, I didn't find one I really liked. But, I have my hopes set high for a little something in the arena."

Yep, I can hear the gasps now.

**Author's note: Yes! I managed to get this chapter into 1,00 words before the author's notes. The original word count was- 1, 091 words. Are you proud of me? No? Fine... Now don't forget to vote, review & come back for more! Bye!**

**~Adrienne~**


	21. We all need some humor

**This is more like a funny filler until the Games. I decided to be a mean person and make you wait one more chapter until the actual Hunger Games.(: it just builds up your suspense anyways. But don't worry, chapter 22 will be up in under an hour anyways. Probably even under thirty minutes!(: So, just let this one hold you over now until the next chappy. Kay?**

**Disclaimer: **

Chapter 21 - It's a good time for a little humor in these grim times.

Sofia's p.o.v.

I shut the door behind me and locked it, in all honesty, I'm going to miss this room. The beds are so soft and the pillows are fluffy. I can tell the blankets on the bed are expensive, by just feeling the texture.

The interviews didn't go by too bad at all. Actually, they went off without a hitch… I stripped off my dress that I wore and stepped into the shower as I turned it on. I scrubbed the makeup off of my face and savored the flow of warm water on top of my head. This is probably the last time I'll feel warm water until I get out of the arena. I say this with much confidence.

Everything was going swimmingly (Haha, get it? 'Cause I'm in the shower? …Water? …No? …) until I had gotten soap in my eyes. And man, let me tell you, that hurts like a b*tch! My arms started flailing around, because I was temporarily blinded, and tried to grap onto something so that I couldn't slip. But that was an epic fail. So, I'm sure you can guess what happened after that…

**BOOM!**

"YEOW! MY TAILBONE!" I jumped straight up and climbed out of the shower. (Note that the water was still on and I _still _had soap in my eyes…) I grabbed a small washcloth and put it underneath the showerhead for 5 seconds, then held it to my eyes to get rid of the stinging evil that is the soap.

While I waited for the stinging to go away, after two minutes it did. But the throbbing in my tailbone didn't cease, I think I should probably see someone about that tonight, before we get sent into the Games tomorrow. Yeah, I think I should.

**Author's note: Short? Yes, only 319 words. But like I said, it's only to be a filler anyways. Uhm, I have something else to say: The careers are really s*itty in this story. Two of them die pretty early on, just sayin! Anyway, review, vote & come back later today for another chapter!(:**


	22. Let the Games begin

**Aaaand here we go! I promised you guys 2 chapters in under roughly 30 minutes, so here!(: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, just these tributes!**

Chapter 22- Let the Games begin

Madi's p.o.v.

I woke up this morning, thinking I was going to just go waltz into the kitchen and see my little brother, Jake, and go through another day of hard work; sewing pieces of colorful fabrics together to make a small quilt for my best friend's little sister, Katelinn. But then I relized I'm getting put in an arena with 23 other kids that could potentially be my murderers. I might not show it, but I'm absolutely terrified. Not because of the arena itself, but because of the careers. The girl from District 4 especially. If one of the careers kill me, I hope to God that it isn't her. She'll probably make my death slow and painful if anything. But then there's the boy from 1, I heard he's in love with using weapons, just for the purpose of death. No, he's not crazy, but he's scary. Even if he _is _only a year older than me. As long as I can get my hands on something sharp enough to penetrate human skin and supplies to keep me alive.

Marilynn knocks on my door, telling me to wake up and eat some breakfast. I got up and suddenly remembered last night's 'All-tributes dinner'…

_All of the careers were sitting together, just as usual, I realized that as I walked into the giant dining room. I also realized that the boy from District 2 had rethought the idea of leaving the career pack. The Capitol thought of a nice change, this year President Snow wanted to try something new… An 'All-tributes dinner'. Where all 24 of us go and eat together after the interviews, of course, our mentors, stylists and prep teams weren't to attend. So, we were basically off on our own until dinner was over. Well… not completely alone. There were Avoxes keeping an eye on us in case something happened._

_My eyes wandered around the table, looking at each tribute. We were given some time to associate with the others, just in case we wanted to make alliances. But of course, there was not a thing in h*ll that was going to make me change my mind about talking to any of the careers. So, I decided on going for an upper district that _wasn't_ the careers. District 3. The girl seemed awfully nice, and plus, she was my age too. Coming from District 3 might mean that she's really smart, almost every tribute from 3 is like that._

"_Hi," I said to her, "I'm Madi, this is my district partner, Beau. What's your name?"_

"_Trinka…" she replied quietly._

"_So, you're from District Three, right? What do you like to do at home?"_

_Her shockingly bright blue eyes looked over at me, "Well… I-I like to uhm… I like to invent things. I'm really good with creating new technology. I do it all the time."_

"_Oh, that's… really interesting, actually. I like to sew different things together. My latest project is a quilt for my best friend's baby sister." Trinka nodded as I told her about me. Beau introduced himself, and about five minutes later, Trinka and I became friends._

"_So… Uhm, do you wanna be allies?" she asked._

"_Sure!" I looked around, "Seems like everyone else found theirs anyway." There were a few odd alliances, the girl from 6 joined with the careers, as did the boy from 11. Beau and Benet, Trinka's district partner, became allies also. The little girl from eleven, the twelve-year old with the blonde curly hair, was confronted by the District 1 girl. I sat there for a while, listening in on their conversation, me being me. _

"_Hi!" The girl said, "Marigold, is it? My name's Candy Jaminson from District One! Wanna be allies? " If I was Marigold, I wouldn't trust Candy for anything, mainly because of her partners. I mean, for crying out loud! She's a career!_

_The little girl hesitated, "Uh… Sure!" And she got up and moved over by the careers, leaving her district partner in the dust._

"Madi, are you okay?" Marilynn asked.

I shook my head, getting out of 'flashback land'. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was spacing out."

"Well, breakfast's ready, so stop spacing out, or there won't be any food foy you!" Beau said.

But how can I eat with the Hunger Games starting today?

Markus's p.o.v.

After breakfast was finished, I was led back to my room by Peruvia, telling me that she had laid out my arena clothing on my bed. I hope that the clothes give a hint as to what the arena will be like.

I opened the door and looked at what I had to put on. It honestly wasn't much, an orange t-shirt with black pants and boots. Not even a jacket was there, although there _were_ semi-thick socks. So then, that means it probably won't be very cold, unless we have to earn a blanket, or anything to keep up warm, from sponsors. I guess I can deal with that. I just have to make sure to steer clear from any 'frozen wastelands' until I get something. Because, I am _definitely_ not going to build a fire. I'm not stupid.

I change into the new clothes and head downstairs to the 'leaving room' as I call it. I met up with Reah and Thom, Ellisabeth and my mentors, halfway to the room. As they were supposed to lead us there.

Apparently, they're putting the district partners next to each other this year, instead of putting one kid on one end and the other on the opposite side. Lissa and I stood on our plates, waiting to be pulled up by some mysterious force. "You two can do this. You just have to stay away from the cornucopia and the bloodbath. Run as far away as you can. After that, you should be as good as gold." Thom said.

"Should we find a source of water as soon as possible?" Lissa asked, well, of course, that's a pretty stupid question… I guess there are no stupid questions in the arena. If you need to know certain things to survive, then ask.

Reah nodded, "Absolutely. And if you do go to the cornucopia, wait until after the career pack has left. They'll kill you in an instant." Holy f*ck. I just realized how real s*it has become. I could die within the next ten minutes! But, I know what to do. Just stay clear of the careers, and I should be fine.

"Step in the middle of your plates. Liftoff starts in five…" the glass starts to descend.

"Good luck!" Reah says.

"Four…"

"I believe in you two." Thom tells us.

"Three…" I look over at Ellisabeth, she's shaking with fear. "Two…"

Then I notice that I'm shaking too, but, is it just nerves? Or is it anticipation?

"One."

Arro's p.o.v.

The plates lift Amber and I up from the ground, and away from Enobaria and Brutus. Away from them and into the arena. What will this year's Games hold for us? How many non-tribute murders will there be? Any mutts?

Questions now flood my head as the metal plate pushes me up all the way into the arena. The glass dissapears and I take a look around, letting my eyes adjust to the new lighting.

After my eyes had finished adjusting themselves, I can plainly see that this arena is a giant plane. No. Not just a plane. There's a forest to the far left, with a river flowing out of it. To the far right is the opposite. A desolate wasteland with nothing but a few patches of grass and no water. In the middle sits the cornucopia, golden and gleaming. Just as usual. But, lying behind the giant horn is… something much more cruel-looking. It's a maze; with grass and cement hedges that lead you to dead-ends, no doubt. Rising out of the middle is a giant mountain, complete with snow-capped peaks. But, towards the back of the maze is a giant volcano. One that seems dormant, but, I should know better. It's most likely highly active. Bound to erupt with the touch of a Gamemaker's button.

I inspect the items and weapons inside of the golden horn. Maces, spears, bows and arrows, backpacks, both small and large, and even some short swords. The Capitol wants these Games to be the bloodiest yet, that is, until the next Quell.

All of a sudden, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms over the arena, "Ladies and gentlemen, let the seventy-first annual Hunger Games… Begin!"

**Author's note: And the Games have begun! Check back in tomorrow for another chapter! Remember to vote, read & review!**

**~Adrienne~**


	23. Blood is shed

**Aaaaand roll on chapter 23! Bloodbath time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games, simple as that.**

Chapter 23- Blood is shed

Marigold's p.o.v.

As the gong sounds, I'm one of the first ones off of my metal plate. One of the careers is catching up to me. My ally, Candy, is from District 1, but she split with the careers because they didn't approve of me being in their 'pack'. So, she got up and left the group. I sprinted as hard as I could and reached the cornucopia first, only to have Cyrus, the District 4 boy, right on my tail. I spot a bow and a quiver full of arrows and grab them. I was going to snatch a backpack too, but, right now, that didn't seem too good of an idea. I dodged a knife thrown right at me by the girl from District 2, Amber, and went into a full-fledged run for about ten minutes before I came to a halt. I climbed up a tree and hid, waiting for Candy to join me.

I can't get the graphic thoughts out of my head of what I saw at the bloodbath. The girl from District 9 had her head get cut off by Amber. And I also saw the two kids from 5 kill each other. It was scarring, most definately.

Off in the distance, I can still hear the tortured screams from the bloodbath. Suddenly, I hear my name being called. "Marigold!" The voice whispers, "Where are you?"

I break a small branch in response. Candy looks up in my tree, _"Up here"_ I mouth to her. She spots me and tells me it's okay to come down, I decide to trust her and shimmy down the tree trunk and join her. "So… what do we do now?" I ask her

"Now," Candy said, "We look for victims."

Trinka's p.o.v.

Once the gong had sounded, releasing us from our plates, the little blonde girl from 11 darted towards the metal horn with the District 4 boy in tow. The little girl caused me to lose valuable time however, because Madi was urging me to hurry and run. Benet sprinted next to me, only to be knocked down by the boy from District 2, Arro. The boy had already gotten his hands on a short sword and started beating and stabbing Benet with the thing. I let out a terrified bloody-murder scream as I saw my district partner being beaten to his death. How many other kids had already died like this? I kept running towards Madi, who was on the other side of the cornucopia. As I was running, something yellow caught my eye. I looked to my left, only to see Ellisabeth from District 9's head cut clean off of her body. I see Beau, fighting with the District 6 girl over a backpack, before she pulls out a weapon, (What seems to look like a tomahawk that she had magically gotten from the pile.) and bashed Beau's head in, blood spurting everywhere. I decided to put it into full gear and ran all the way to Madi. "Are you okay?" she asked me, her voice full of alarm.

I nodded, too horrified to speak. I looked down at my pale yellow shirt I was given to wear. It was splattered in Beau's blood. I held back the urge to vomit up my breakfast as the queasy-ness set in.

"We need to get going." She said, forcing me to run. We took off running, just before Alecin from District 11 came barreling towards us. I could hear the moans and screams of the dying behind me as we ran into the maze, away from the carnage.

After running from every danger known to man, the pair of us decided to take a break and settle down by a frozen lake. The funny thing is, is that there's no snow or cold air near here. But, it was something to work with, and I believe this is the center (Or near it.) of the maze. We knew better than to light fires, or use any water.

Somehow, I knew I picked a good ally in Madi.

Cyrus' p.o.v.

This bloodbath is absolutely insane. I tried to get that blondie from 11, but she was too fast. So, I gave up on her. But, I'll probably get her later. I see Amber struggling to fight against the District 12 girl for a backpack, so, since she's my ally, I decided to help her. I grabbed the 13-year-old by the neck and pull her off of Amber, dangling her mere inches above the ground. "P-please! No! Don't!" her voice came out in a strangled cry. Tears started pouring from her eyes. I don't want to kill her, I really don't want to. But, it's one step closer to getting me home.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her before she stops breathing and her muscles stop tensing. I gently set her down and whisper, "Forgive me," before leaving her and finding another tribute.

I grab and atlatl and a few short spears before I hurry over to Alecin, who seems to be having trouble with the District 7 girl. I pry her off of him, just before she was about to swing her axe she had gotten a hold of. Then, I take one of the spears and thrust it into her back. She dropped dead on impact. Alecin gives me a curt nod and the career pack was on our way to make a camp.

**Author's note: Intense enough for ya? I dunno, probably not. Tell me in your reviews! I think I'm writing these games awfully fast. Where I'm at right now, there's eleven or so people dead and it's only the third day. Oh well. Now review, vote, & come back tomorrow!**


	24. The carnage

**Alright, so it's after the bloodbath, but it's still the first day of the Games. This chapter features Noya from 6, David from 1 & Oaklee from 7. Oh, and I had forgotten to put a death toll at the end of the last chapter. I'll put it at the bottom of this one, kay?**

**Disclaimer: The Hunger Games trilogy is not something to call my own.**

Chapter 24- The carnage

Noya's p.o.v.

The careers had left the scene already, leaving behind a few of their murders and some injured tributes. The hard thing to believe is that Sofia joined them, but, I guess I should've seen it coming. She would've fit in perfectly. But, the way she killed that boy from 8 was astonishing. She just killed him in complete and utter bloodlust. These Games are already f*cked up, the girl from District 9 had gotten beheaded by Amber from District 2. And the boy from 3 was brutally beaten and stabbed, his face completely bloody beyond recognition. But the worst part was seeing the two kids from District 5 kill each other. I wandered over to the cornucopia, to see if the other tributes had left behind anything worth using. There wasn't much, but, it was something. A small, ripped backpack (That probably couldn't hold more than a bottle of water and some crackers.) and a blood-covered mace sat on the outside of the horn. I grabbed the two and started walking off towards the forest, hoping to seek some safety there.

David's p.o.v.

The bloodbath went off great, almost every one of us killed at least one tribute. Except for me, Lysedri and Alecin. But, kudos to Cyrus for taking out 2 girls from Districts 7 and 12. The seven of us kept walking until we reached a dead-end in the maze. "Well now what?" Alecin bellowed in anger.

"Well, if you'd stop complaining, I'll tell you!" Lysedri said.

"Wait, wait, wait! Who said you are in charge?" I questioned her.

"If I recall, I'm the oldest, then Cyrus. So unless you managed to fake your age this entire time, and somehow, you've been mentored by Finnick Odair, then I think you should shut the h*ll up!" she shouted at me. (A/n: I know 'Dri and Cyrus are both 16, but she's a few months older.)

Cyrus stepped in-between us, "Hey now, we are the career pack! I don't think we need to fight here, alright? We all managed to escape the bloodbath without a scratch, I suggest we keep it that way for a while. If you two don't stop it, I'll take the leader status."

Lysedri rolled her eyes, "Ugh, fine! Anyway, I say we make a camp here until tomorrow, that way we'll have more time to look for a better spot. We'll go tribute hunting tonight? Everyone okay with that?"

A chorus of yeah's and sure's came from the group, I guess that wasn't too bad of an idea.

"Alright, now that _that's_ settled, what weapons and or supplies did everyone get?" she asked.

Everyone threw their stuff in the middle, so, what we have to deal with is: a tomahawk from Sofia, an atlatl and some spears from Cyrus, a short sword from Arro, knives from Amber, a backpack full of water purifiers and non-perishable food from me, a bloodied axe from Alecin and a large backpack filled with medical supplies from Lysedri.

Lysedri studies the pile, "I think we should be fine for now. I just wish we had more food though. But, this will do." A few people give a nod, and we set up camp.

Maybe this career pack won't be too bad after all.

Oaklee's p.o.v.

When I saw my district partner get impaled with a spear, I knew it was time to run. I was going to wait for her, and I thought she had an upper hand with the axe she had gotten, but the boy from 4 got her before the got the District 11 kid. I bet you if 11 wasn't in the career pack, Dieanna would've killed him, now, my only ally is Markus from 9. But at least he's a good fighter, he told me he hopes for a katana as a sponsors gift, but, that's pretty f*cking unlikely.

The two of us walk through the maze quietly, because we saw the careers go in here, and we want to go in unnoticed. When I get my hands on that kid that killed my district partner, he's going to suffer. Dieanna was like my little sister. I've known her all of my life. She was always a little bada*s, ever since she could lift an axe. The sun was going down on the horizon, signalling that the careers will be out night-hunting soon. "I think we should settle in for the night. We should probably take turns keeping guard." I suggested, Markus nodded and decided to keep watch. I agreed and set up the 'camp'. It really wasn't much, it was just my slingshot with ammo, his small backpack that, luckily for us, had a blanket stuffed in it. We said our goodnight's and I soon fell asleep, completely exhausted from all of today's running.

I woke up to Markus' screaming and thrashing, I sat straight up and my eyes bolted open. There, standing over his body was the girl from District 2. Her knife covered in his blood. I stood up quickly and lunged for her, she pulled her knife on me and created a deep gash in my upper left arm. She kicked me down to the ground, I stood back up and held my arm, then, she ran off. "You f*cking b*tch! How dare you! You better watch your fricking back, because I'll come after you!" I looked down at Markus, his throat slit open with blood running down the sides. He was still making a barely audible gurgling noise for a few seconds and then went completley silent. The first of today's cannons sound, I counted. Eight cannons fired in total, then, the Capitol anthem started playing. That wretched Capitol. The most hated place in all of Panem. How dare they take two children from their homes, just so they can be killed?

Then, the pictures show up. First was the boy from 3, then the two kids from 5, then… Dieanna, the boy from 8, Markus and his district partner, and the little girl from 12. Somehow, I had a feeling one of the careers would have died today. But, what was I thinking? These kids have been trained for this ever since day one.

It makes me sick.

**Author's note: Alright, so... Here's the death count. Remember this, bold=dead **_italics=alive_**. Okay?**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and David Damondhardt_  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and Arro Shotpao<em>  
>D3- <em>Trinka Affeller and<em>** Benet Gathrad**  
>D4- <em>Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Mary Flowerblossom <strong>_and_** Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <em>Sofia Iangelina and Noya Vanderboldt<em>  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> _and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em>** Beau Cloth**  
>D9-<strong> Ellisabeth Moon <strong>_and_** Markus Aktio**  
>D10- <em>Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11- <em>Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12-<strong> Aria Groveary <strong>_and Cooper Fendel_

**Okie-dokie, so, you understand that Markus DID NOT die in the bloodbath. He died a few short hours after. Got it? Okay. So, you guys need to do your part, by reviewing, voting & coming back to read more. While I will do my job to keep writing chapters to entertain you guys! So, it's time to go, bye!**

**~Adrienne~**


	25. Progress

**...I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all lives lost in the 9/11 terrorist attack exactly ten years ago from this day. Not only did the terrorists kill innocent human lives, but they killed our country. Our home. To anyone who actually takes time to read my author's notes, take at least five seconds out of your day today to remember those who were kill on September 11, 2001. No one I know died in the attack, but, after watching a documentary in Geography class last week, I've come to realize that I need to appreciate life more. There were parts of the video where people had no choice but to jump out of the windows, it was either that or burn to death. And the documentary was following New York firefighters. Now, I don't live in New York, but my dad is a firefighter, so that kinda hit close to home. Although, I was too young to remember that day, I will never forget the chaos around the country. Everything, every channel, on TV was focused on the tower's & the attack. So, yeah. If you're having problems with life, just remember that you could've been one of those unfortunate souls. 9/11 Never forget.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 25- Progress

Amber's p.o.v.

That stupid kid from 9 was too easy to kill, his ally was fast asleep in a ditch, and by the time he'd woken up, that boy was long gone. I was the only career that had gotten a kill on our little night-hunt though. Quite pathetic if you ask me. When I had gotten back to camp, everyone was in a s*itty mood, "So, I see you got the other District 9. That means you took out an entire district… Nice job." Arro said.

I nodded, then, Lysedri spoke, "Alright, I found some more food. There's an entire bush filled with these pink berries. Does anyone know if they're edible?"

"They're fine, we have a bunch of those back in District 11." Alecin said.

"Okay, did anyone else find anything else to eat?" No one said anything, "Then I guess it's time to eat. Cyrus and I already rationed the food into equal amounts." She gave us each a small portion, along with herself.

"So, does anyone know if they have any mutts out yet?"

A nearby blood curdling bird call answered our question.

Nixi's p.o.v.

I'm all alone and it's probably 2 in the morning. I know I should probably set up camp, y'know, that is, if I had anything. I ran away from the bloodbath so fast that I didn't even bother everything had happened so quickly, I just panicked and ran out of the giant mosh pit of teenagers.

I did, however, manage a gash in-between my shoulders, from the District 4 girl. I don't know if she had gotten a weapon, or if she had just gotten at me with her nails, but whatever she did, I received my first battle scar.

After walking for a while, I hear something in the bushes, a slightly muted rustle, if you will. Then a boy's head popped out of the bushes. The boy from District 6. This was crappy, I had no weapons, and I knew no self-defense. The boy put his hands up, showing he meant no harm. I relaxed a little. "Who are you and w-what are you doing here?" I asked, that was a really stupid question, but I'm a little scared. Who wouldn't be in the Hunger Games?

"I'm Noya from 6. And I'm hiding from the careers. My district partner went off with them. Y'know, the girl with the tomahawk that killed the district 8 boy." I think I recall seeing that.

"Yeah, I think I remember seeing that."

"Wanna be allies?" he asked suddenly.

I was taken aback by the quick question, "Huh? Uhm, I guess… I mean, not that I don't want an alliance. I just mean, it was so sudden. But, yeah, sure!"

Out of nowhere, we heard the screams. And they were close. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Get it away! Kill it, kill it!" one girl's voice screamed.

"I'm trying! Holy s*it! There's more of them! Run for it!" I heard a boy say. Then a bird's call shrieked into the night. I heard rapid footfalls coming towards us.

"Hurry! Get in a tree or something!" Noya whispered urgently. I took his advice and dove into the bushes, right before the careers all came booking it around the corner, with a flock of giant pitch black ravens with bent, yet razor-sharp yellow beaks. And the worst part? They're beaks are tipped with blood, a tribute's no doubt. Their sharp claws came down on one of the girl's back, ripping through the shirt and tearing away at her flesh. Some of the kids tried using their weapons to ward off the birds, but each time they killed a raven another appeared.

"They won't die!" A girl said, as she kept throwing knives at them.

A tall dark-skinned boy, who I could only assume was from District 11, hacked away at the birds with his axe, "Just keep attacking!"

All of a sudden, I saw the District 6 girl, Sofia I think, chucked her tomahawk at the last bird. It must've been the leader of the flock, most likely because it was the biggest. The tomahawk hit the bird square in the chest and in fell to the ground on top of the giant heap of dead birds, covered in blood and gore.

"Well, that was close. Let's leave before more come. Agreed?" The District 4 girl, who was undoubtedly the career pack leader, said. The rest of them nodded and with that, they left.

I look at Noya, wide-eyed. "That was intense. I'm glad they took care of them for us." I got out of the bushes and inspected the birds. "Hmm… Do you think we could eat them?"

Noah's p.o.v.

I heard footsteps walking towards me. Nothing would've prepared me for what happened next.

"Awh, look! It's the little boy from District Ten! He looks a bit tired. Let's rough him up a bit, that'll wake him up!" A boy said.

A girl held him back, "Now wait, David. Let's not hurry into battle, shall we? Let's play with our prey first." A girl teased.

"Are you sure Lysedri? He could make a good practice fight for the boy from 12." The boy named David asked Lysedri, who seemed like the pack leader.

She giggled, a sinister laugh only heard in horror films. The ones heard by the demons and such, "Hehehehehe, no. Actually, I'd like to handle him. Cyrus, the spears please." She said, causing Cyrus, her district partner, to give her some short spears and a knife as an added 'bonus'.

She came at me with such force, I couldn't brace myself for the blow. But I protected my vital organs as best as I could before I thought of a plan.

Quickly, I knee'd Lysedri in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. She fell on her back, releasing the knife. I took the opprotunity and snatched it from her grasp and attacked the District 1 boy. I jabbed the knife in the hollow of his neck, right above the collarbone, making him choke on his own blood. A cannon fired soon after. I did it. I actually killed a career. A 12-year-old kid from District 10 killed a 15-year-old career from District 1!

But my celebration was shortly lived, as I felt a warm sensation on both my right upper thigh and my right arm. I looked down and saw blood running down my arm and leg. Then I looked back up at the careers, and they were looking at David's body, still pumping blood from his throat. The girl from 2 threw a complete hissy fit and lunged at me. "You little a*shole!" I was almost once again tackled to the ground, but I neatly dodged her attack.

"Amber, it's not worth it! Let's leave, we don't need to lose another pack member!" Lysedri commanded. Amber glowered at me and skulked off to be with the group, leaving me to fend for myself and to possibly bleed to death.

Then, everything went black.

**Author's note: Did you like my opening? It was a little cheesy, I know. But c'mon. It's better than nothing. Well, anyway, here's the death toll.**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and_ **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and Arro Shotpao<em>  
>D3- <em>Trinka Affeller and<em>** Benet Gathrad**  
>D4- <em>Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Mary Flowerblossom <strong>_and_** Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <em>Sofia Iangelina and Noya Vanderboldt<em>  
>D7-<strong> Dieanna Starr <strong>_and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em>** Beau Cloth**  
>D9-<strong> Ellisabeth Moon<strong> _and _**Markus Aktio**  
>D10- <em>Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11-<em> Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12- <strong>Aria Groveary<strong> _and Cooper Fendel_

**So, ironically, I had gotten a review last chapter from someone who really liked David. I apologize to you for his death, but I had pre-written this before I got that review, so... yeah**. **Sorry italker!** . **But yeah, there you have it. 9 tributes dead on the first day. Gee, I guess that's an okay amount, right? I dunno. Oh well. Okay, so, vote, review & come back for more!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	26. Where is everyone?

**Heya everyone! How was your weekend? Mine was pree good, guess what? It's only Monday & I'm already looking forward to the weekend. I'm going to the movies with my friends Kelsey & Hondo. Maybe Shelby too, maybe... :/ Anyway, here goes chapter 26**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. Kay?**

Chapter 26- Where is everyone?

Candy's p.o.v.

It was about 4 in the morning when a cannon fired. It caught us off guard, which caused Marigold to let out a small shriek. "Shh, relax! It's just a cannon. That means one step closer to home." I reassured her. She just nodded, and started scanning the forest again for any stragglers we could pick off. There was a sound coming from the tree, I was about to tell Marigold to have her weapon ready, but she was already one step ahead of me. She sent the arrow flying and it hit something, knocking it to the ground. On closer inspection, we found out it was a bird of some sort. It wasn't very large, but it wasn't small either. It's feathers were a magnificent shade of purple.

"Do you think it's edible?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I don't know. But, I say we try it out. If anything, I'm sure the most it'll do is give us food poisoning. We couldn't possibly die from eating it." Then Marigold picked up the dead bird, "But, if we want to eat it, then we're gonna have to get the feathers off first. Then it'll be risky, because we'll have to cook it."

"It's worth a try."

After the bird was stripped of it's feathers, and we had started a small fire, we started talking.

"Who's cannon do you think it was?" Marigold asked me.

I thought for a minute, "I don't know. I mean, it could've been anybody."

"Do you think it was one of the careers?"

"Probably not. It might be someone from like District 3 or 8. But, we won't know until tonight. So, I guess we'll have to wait and see." I said, she just nodded.

A comfortable silence took over.

"Well, I think the bird's done cooking. Let's put out the fire and make this meal to-go." I said.

Marigold stood up, "Alright. Let me just exstinguish it, and we'll go." She walked around a bush and came back with an armfull of sand and dirt. It didn't seem like much, but when she dumped it all on the fire, the flame went out completely.

"Let's get going!" She said, happily.

Cooper's p.o.v.

Finding water was hard, but hiding from the other tributes posed as even more of a challenge. For crying out loud, how the heck is a 17-year-old boy who's 6'4" going to hide in a maze with hedges barely taller than himself. Well, it's simple really. You find a hole in the ground that leads to a giant underground maze! I've only been down here for ten minutes, and I have found out that if you go down the skinnier passages, it leads you to either a mini-cave that's big enough for a camp, a small lake, or a boiling pit of hot lava. The problem? I can barely fit in the narrow passageways. So those are out of the question. But, there is a big lake in the bottom right of the underground. I've set up camp nearby. Close enough to were it takes me under 5 minutes to walk to it, but far enough to where someone else won't think about making a camp there. But, as of right now, I don't think there's even a single tribute down here. I've got it good for now

The only problem is that I don't have food. I've set up a mini-camp, but there's not much to it. Probably just a plastic tarp thing, a spile, and that's about it.

On the upside, it's really warm down here, so I don't need a blanket.

As for now, I think I'm alone. And for once, it feels nice.

Sofia's p.o.v.

The pain in my back is still searing from that stupid bird last night. Like, each time I walk, pain shoots throughout my body. Pathetic, I know. But, it hurts. I wonder if maybe the raven's claws had been coated in some kind of pain-inducer. Maybe. "Sofia, get moving. Don't think we won't leave you behind!" Lysedri yelled harshly.

I rolled my eyes and we kept walking to find a place for our new camp. While we were walking, I heard footsteps behind me, and being the last one in our group, I knew it wasn't someone from the career pack. I took a step, twirled around and heard my tomahawk connect with someone's chest, all in one fluid motion. I opened my eyes and saw the little boy from 10 on the ground, his chest was making small breathing movements. _'Barely hanging on' _ I thought, I smiled and kicked him in the side for good measure. Then walked away to join the rest of my fellow allies. Leaving the twelve-year old to die. I heard his whimpers as I walked away, but, no matter how much he cried out, I didn't feel a pang of guilt in my body.

**Author's note: Awh, poor Noah. It's his second encounter with the careers, & it's left him in critical condition. ): Sadface!D: ...I've realized that no one's been voting on my poll on my profile. PLEASE VOTE! THIS IS CRUCIAL TO THE STORY! ...Kinda. I need to know the fan-favorites. If you can't vote, leave your favorite tribute's name in a review, please, just help a girl out here! Thanks! So, vote, review & come back for more!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	27. Cannons toll for unfortunate souls

**Like I said in an earlier chapter, the careers are crappy & weaklings. ...You'll understand, just read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own THG, for it is not my job.**

Chapter 27- The cannons toll for those unfortunate souls

Alecin's p.o.v.

Why is it that whenever you're psyched for something, there's always a person to ruin it?

I take the axe and slash forward at Arro. The d*mn kid is one of the most cocky and arrogant, that everyone was annoyed with him. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands… By fighting the kid. (Okay, I know he's like a year older than me, but I _look_ older.) And the funny thing is, no one's trying to stop me from killing him. They just stand there and watch, but, by the way Cyrus is watching, I know he doesn't want to see his allies kill each other. But he's not the leader of the pack. Lysedri is.

I used a powerful kick to knock him down, and it sent him flying a few feet back, knocking him to the ground. Using this to my advantage, I walked over to him, raised my axe, and sent it down on his body. I looked. And he wasn't there! I had missed! What kind of trick was this? I looked around and saw him a few feet over, still on his back. Arro was about to get up, but I wouldn't let him… I couldn't. I was going to end this annoyance's life. Here. Now. I forcefully put my foot to his stomach and pinned him there. Making sure I had teased him with death enough times. Then, I delivered the death blow. Right through his upper torso. A few seconds later…

**Boom!**

"Ahh… I love the sound of cannons. Don't you?" I asked rhetorically. Amber rolled her eyes, "What, are you mad that I killed your district partner? Well, lemme tell you something. That boy was about as pathetic as you could get for a District Two career. So, it was better off that I had killed him now instead of the little twelve-year old girl from my district." I said.

She pulled out one of her knives, trying to threaten me, when she was a head shorter.

"You aren't very scary. You know that, Amber?" I taunted her, "You're just a pathetic excuse for a District Two tribute. Just. Like. Your. Partner."

"AAAAH!" She let out an ear-piercing shriek, then sent a knife in my direction. But I neatly dodged it. Then, Amber sent two more towards me. The first one missed, but the second carved a deep crevice into my left arm.

I hissed in pain and held my wounded arm, "You b*tch!" then the blood started flowing, I could feel it. But, before I could go after her, she had disappeared into the trees.

"So… Does this mean the career alliance is basically through?" Sofia asked.

Lysedri nodded, "I guess so." Let's find somewhere to camp out now."

Trinka's p.o.v.

"This blood is making me gag!" I complained, no, seriously. I feel like I'm about to throw up any second now.

"Then go scrub it out by the lake." Madi suggested.

I shrugged, "Okay. Why not?" I walked over to the lake, then froze, what if it's poisoned too? I decided not to take any chances and just live with the blood, I mean, which makes more sence, dying from poisoning or just deal with blood splatters on my shirt? Whatever. I stared out to the other side of the lake, trying to make out shadowy figures in the distance, I could vaguely hear their voices.

"Can't we take a break here, Lysedri? My back is really hurting…" one girl's voice whined.

The other girl, Lysedri, snapped, "Do you _WANT_ to be left behind from the career alliance? To lose your privileges? Fine, but I'm sure you'll be dead by tonight!"

I heard a very faint sigh from the other girl. She got up off of the ground and the group started trekking their way around the lake.

…Around the lake.

"Madi!" I shouted frantically, not caring if the careers heard me, "Run! T-they're coming! The careers!" Then a loud scream came from nearby, just around the hedge corner. I sprinted at full speed and saw Amber fighting with Madi. Now, Amber should have had the upper hand since she's a career, but Madi has a self-made spear, smacking it at Amber's head and ankles. She finally just got fed up with her and started slashing at her with the stick. But every time, she missed. I decided to make a distraction. So I just let loose with a scream so loud, that the leaves on the hedges and bushes started quivering a bit. This caused the two to stop what they were doing and look at me. My eyes darted at Madi with a look that said, 'Get her now!' But by the time she tried to attack her, Amber was gone, vanishing into the trees.

"D*mn… She got away." Madi cursed under her breath.

"Just be glad she didn't kill you, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah. But we better run, you said the careers were coming. And they had to have heard the entire commotion." I agreed, and we both set off.

Cyrus' p.o.v.

_I'm crying my eyes out,_

_But no one can see,_

_Because it's deep,_

_Deep inside of me._

The poem from home was ringing in my head, over and over. The regret from killing Dieanna from District 7 and Aria from District 12 was finally kicking in. I was going to let Aria go, but, by the time I had made up the decision, her face was an ugly shade of purplish-blue, and she was long gone.

_What do you do when you want to turn back?_

_But you can't because its_

_All just pitch black._

_It seems as if my worlds at an end,_

_But yet it just began._

(A/n: I give credit to whoever wrote this at this site- .com/poem/who-do-you-do ) I remembered Isabel at home, her eyes probably glued to the screen, waiting for the moment when I make a winning move to take me home. I know I'm going to make a wrong move though, and it's gonna be the one blow that kills me. Deciding to turn against the careers would be a bad idea, especially since our pack is so broken. The boys from Districts 1 and 2 were undoubtedly weak, for sure, but, Candy left the group even before the Games began. Amber just left the group, totally upset of the death of her district partner. Lysedri is also mad, but it's obviously not because of the death of her partner, (That's an obvious point, I'm not dead!) no, instead, it's because she hasn't killed a single tribute while everyone else who's alive has killed at least one. But, I know somewhere in her head, the venom's taking action and she's planning a horrible, bloody death for someone.

"Well, are you just going to sit there and whine about your back, or are you gonna find some food for us?" Alecin shouted at Sofia. They've been bickering back and forth ever since the day after she had acquired the deep gashes in her back. Even though we're careers and usually we have all types of supplies, we have little to no medicine to treat her back. It's most likely infected, and she'll probably die within a few days of it, I'd tell her something, but I would rather have her not worry about it for the next couple of days. It's better that way. I remember a few years ago, a boy from 3 had died because an infection in the side of his lower leg spread throughout his body and basically poisoned him. The funny thing is, is that Sofia's from District 6, she should know which plants could heal her and possibly save her. But she probably would've done that by now if she found the plants.

A scream came from the other side of the small lake. A girl's scream, obviously, and then a shouting of words, "Madi! Run! They're coming! The careers!" The screams kept going and going. There were sounds of fighting and struggling. We hurried over closer to see what was happening, only to find out Amber had gotten to them. Those girls were dead, no doubt. But by the time we had gotten to their abandoned camp site, not a single canon was fired. So there's no way they had gotten killed. Fatally injured, yes, but not quite dead yet.

"Well this is just great! Someone else had gotten to them first!" Lysedri started to throw a fit, "Well, you know what! We'll just have to hunt them down ourselves!"

"Tonight?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yes, tonight." With that, an evil smile crept upon her face, "After we find a new camp, that is. C'mon, let's move."

Lysedri's treating this like a military function… Why? She doesn't need to be this harsh. She shouldn't even be the career pack leader.

And that's another thing, our pack was pathetic to begin with! We've already lost two guys who were true careers! I knew this wasn't going to last long. Me and Lysedri are the only people left from a career district in our pack. I know who she wants to hunt down first.

…Candy Jaminson.

**Author's note: Dun Dun... DUN! Uh-oh! Candy's next on the kill-list! ...Which reminds me, here's the death toll:**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and_ **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and<em>** Arro Shotpao**  
>D3- <em>Trinka Affeller and<em>** Benet Gathrad**  
>D4- <em>Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Mary Flowerblossom<strong> _and_** Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <em>Sofia Iangelina and Noya Vanderboldt<em>  
>D7-<strong> Dieanna Dtarr <strong>_and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em>** Beau Cloth**  
>D9-<strong> Ellisabeth Moon<strong> _and _**Markus Aktio**  
>D10- <em>Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11- <em>Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12-<strong> Aria Groveary <strong>_and Cooper Fendel_  
><strong>So... Arro's death was probably expected, since David was the first career to die and all, and because David was probably the second-strongest guy next to Cyrus. So, yeah. How about you guys leave a review saying who you'd like to see die in the next couple 'days' in the arena. So, review, vote on my poll, &amp; come back for more, please! Thanks guys!<strong>

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	28. Flight is essential, so is hunting

**Heyyyy everyone! How's your weekend? Mine's pretty good:D Anyway, so, lots of action. And I do mean LOT of action. So, kick back, relax and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of THG trilogy, not one little piece of it.**

Chapter 29 Flight is essential, so is hunting

Noya's p.o.v.

We sat in the moonlight, Nixi and I, the two of us keeping watch for each other. We just relaxed there, yet still on guard when two girls came into the clearing. One was dark-haired, the other was light-haired, both appeared scarred, broken, and blood-splattered. By some dumb luck, they didn't see us, and I'd like to know how they couldn't although it was pretty late and the cover of darkness was our camouflage at the moment.

The two girls stopped at a tree and seemed to be catching their breaths. "Madi, are you alright? Amber had to have cut you somewhere, right?" The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, but-" Their conversation was cut short when not one, but two silver parachutes fell from the sky, "…Sponsor gifts…" The girl, now identified as Madi said.

Nixi looked over at me, "I wonder what they did to deserve a gift from a sponsor…"

I replied quietly, "Well, one said that they had fought with Amber. Obviously it must've been a tough win, otherwise they wouldn't have survived. I saw that girl at the bloodbath, Amber beheaded a girl. The really pretty one from District Nine." As soon as I finished talking, the anthem started playing and faces were shown in the sky. There were only two deaths, and they were… Careers? No f*cking way! I'd like to find the kid (or kids…) who killed them. I mean, yeah, the boys from 1 and 2 were kinda puny for being careers, but, I mean, they're careers! It doesn't matter how old they are, they could kill you in an instant.

The anthem finished and the usual Capitol Seal followed. This meant the end of day two… Only two days in the arena and half of us were already dead. This is probably the fastest Games so far, isn't it? I don't remember watching any shorter ones ever since I can remember first watching the Hunger Games.

One of the girls suddenly screamed and I looked back to see what she was making a fuss about. A giant wolf, about ten feet tall or so, loomed behind them. It's fur was a white, stained with black spots and tinted with someone or something's blood. It's muzzle wrinkled, revealing it's gleaming white teeth and it's eyes were a brilliant red, shining in the moonlight.

In all honesty, I shouldn't have been paying attention to the features of the wolf, because out of nowhere a quick pain struck the back of my head, right where my head connects to my neck.

The last thing I remember seeing was Nixi screaming and running away. Then everything went black. But I remember hearing my cannon sound and realizing I wasn't meant to go home and win.

Cooper's p.o.v.

I had been hearing cannons go off a few hours (or was it days?) ago. I don't know who has died and who hasn't died still. All I know is that I feel safe down here and no one has yet to discover the underground besides me. There's a downfall to this though, if I have received a sponsor gift, I couln't have gotten it, seeing as I'm below the earth's surface. But, other than that, I think I'm off a lot better than the others.

Another cannon went off above my head, signalling another death.

Maybe if I just hide out here, I could win. Most unlikely… The Gamemakers will make something to lure me out of hiding.

"…Woah! What is this place?" A boy's voice said.

This time, a girl spoke up, "I don't know, but let's set up camp here."

Crap. Crap crap crap crap! Whoever had just made it down here was going to find and kill me. I had to think of something. Well, I could just stay quiet and not move, maybe hide myself as well. To be honest, the entrance to my 'camp' isn't very noticable, anyways.

I stayed as still as possible and didn't let out a peep, and soon enough, I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Okay, well, I think that's a lake up ahead, it's probably not tampered with, and there might be fish in it or something for us to eat." A boy had said, it was a different one from the first kid I heard.

"Fine, Cyrus and Alecin, go set up camp. Sofia and I will go find more food. Plus, I want to try out this new trident on some _targets._" The way the girl said 'targets' sent chills up my spine. I took a step back, but miscalculated my footing and fell backwards.

'_S*it…' _I thought.

Everything got quiet, "What was that?" A smaller, softer female voice squeaked. It earned her a smack across the head.

"You're a career! You shouldn't be afraid of a little sound. Now let's get going."

"Fine…."

I'm gonna have to step up my game now if one of the careers had gotten their hands on a new weapon. I mean, I have to if I don't wanna die. So, I'm going to start planning …and I think I know right where to start.

Marigold's p.o.v.

Candy and I have been trudging through the woods all day, well, considering it was just now getting light out, that isn't an understatement. But I guess it's better than being hunted down by other tributes. Then, everything had changed within a millisecond.

All noises within the arena had come to a standstill, at least, that's what it felt like, as two of the girls from the career pack stepped out from the shrubbery.

"…Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor and her little follower. Look, let's just make this quick-" she pulled out a trident, while the other girl took out a tomahawk, "and… somewhat painless."

Candy stepped forward, "If you wanna attack Marigold, Lysedri, then how 'bout you get past me first?"

Lysedri smirked, with a crazed look in her eyes, "Challenge accepted." The two started to circle each other, one trying to threaten the other, both obviously failing in this attempt.

Then, Candy made the first move, slashing forward at Lysedri, but she barely dodged Candy's swiping action with her knife, "D*mmit," I could hear her mutter under breath, and I could understand why. She tried to go first, with no succession. This meant, that, while Candy was still contemplating her next move, her enemy could attack quicker. I saw the other girl, Sofia, looking at me with watchful eyes. She probably knows I can kill her simply by just shooting an arrow. Sofia held her weapon in a readied position, waiting to attack me.

I tear my terrified gaze away from my potential killer, just to check on the other two girls, who were now rolling on the ground, scratching, biting, kicking, and punching each other. But I just stood there, like an idiot. Sofia used this as valuable time, because then, she tackled me to the ground, just like Lysedri did to Candy. I had started to get slapped and punched in the face. With each blow I had received, I could taste the trace of blood more and more in my mouth.

Then, I decided to get back at her, I used the little bit of energy that I had and knee'd her… right. up. the. a*s. That made her let go really quickly, I used this to my advantage and got up and ran to hide. I was a coward, no doubt, but I was not about to get killed.

**Author's note: Dun... dun... dun... dun... Here comes the death toll-**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and _**David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and<em>** Arro Shotpao**  
>D3-<em> Trinka Affeller and<em>** Benet Gathrad**  
>D4- <em>Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Fary Flowerblossom<strong>_ and_** Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <em>Sofia Iangelina and<em> **Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7-<strong> Dieanna Starr <strong>_and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em> **beau cloth**  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> _and_ **Markus Aktio**  
>D10-<em> Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11- <em>Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12- <strong>Aria Groveary <strong>_and Cooper Fendel_

Chapter 29 Flight is essential, so is hunting  
>Noya's p.o.v.<p>

We sat in the moonlight, Nixi and I, the two of us keeping watch for each other. We just relaxed there, yet still on guard when two girls came into the clearing. One was dark-haired, the other was light-haired, both appeared scarred, broken, and blood-splattered. By some dumb luck, they didn't see us, and I'd like to know how they couldn't although it was pretty late and the cover of darkness was our camouflage at the moment.

The two girls stopped at a tree and seemed to be catching their breaths. "Madi, are you alright? Amber had to have cut you somewhere, right?" The other girl nodded.

"Yeah, but-" Their conversation was cut short when not one, but two silver parachutes fell from the sky, "…Sponsor gifts…" The girl, now identified as Madi said.

Nixi looked over at me, "I wonder what they did to deserve a gift from a sponsor…"

I replied quietly, "Well, one said that they had fought with Amber. Obviously it must've been a tough win, otherwise they wouldn't have survived. I saw that girl at the bloodbath, Amber beheaded a girl. The really pretty one from District Nine." As soon as I finished talking, the anthem started playing and faces were shown in the sky. There were only two deaths, and they were… Careers? No f*cking way! I'd like to find the kid (or kids…) who killed them. I mean, yeah, the boys from 1 and 2 were kinda puny for being careers, but, I mean, they're careers! It doesn't matter how old they are, they could kill you in an instant.

The anthem finished and the usual Capitol Seal followed. This meant the end of day two… Only two days in the arena and half of us were already dead. This is probably the fastest Games so far, isn't it? I don't remember watching any shorter ones ever since I can remember first watching the Hunger Games.

One of the girls suddenly screamed and I looked back to see what she was making a fuss about. A giant wolf, about ten feet tall or so, loomed behind them. It's fur was a white, stained with black spots and tinted with someone or something's blood. It's muzzle wrinkled, revealing it's gleaming white teeth and it's eyes were a brilliant red, shining in the moonlight.

In all honesty, I shouldn't have been paying attention to the features of the wolf, because out of nowhere a quick pain struck the back of my head, right where my head connects to my neck.

The last thing I remember seeing was Nixi screaming and running away. Then everything went black. But I remember hearing my cannon sound and realizing I wasn't meant to go home and win.

Cooper's p.o.v.

I had been hearing cannons go off a few hours (or was it days?) ago. I don't know who has died and who hasn't died still. All I know is that I feel safe down here and no one has yet to discover the underground besides me. There's a downfall to this though, if I have received a sponsor gift, I couln't have gotten it, seeing as I'm below the earth's surface. But, other than that, I think I'm off a lot better than the others.

Another cannon went off above my head, signalling another death.

Maybe if I just hide out here, I could win. Most unlikely… The Gamemakers will make something to lure me out of hiding.

"…Woah! What is this place?" A boy's voice said.

This time, a girl spoke up, "I don't know, but let's set up camp here."

Crap. Crap crap crap crap! Whoever had just made it down here was going to find and kill me. I had to think of something. Well, I could just stay quiet and not move, maybe hide myself as well. To be honest, the entrance to my 'camp' isn't very noticable, anyways.

I stayed as still as possible and didn't let out a peep, and soon enough, I could hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Okay, well, I think that's a lake up ahead, it's probably not tampered with, and there might be fish in it or something for us to eat." A boy had said, it was a different one from the first kid I heard.

"Fine, Cyrus and Alecin, go set up camp. Sofia and I will go find more food. Plus, I want to try out this new trident on some targets." The way the girl said 'targets' sent chills up my spine. I took a step back, but miscalculated my footing and fell backwards.

'S*it…' I thought.

Everything got quiet, "What was that?" A smaller, softer female voice squeaked. It earned her a smack across the head.

"You're a career! You shouldn't be afraid of a little sound. Now let's get going."

"Fine…."

I'm gonna have to step up my game now if one of the careers had gotten their hands on a new weapon. I mean, I have to if I don't wanna die. So, I'm going to start planning …and I think I know right where to start.

Marigold's p.o.v.

Candy and I have been trudging through the woods all day, well, considering it was just now getting light out, that isn't an understatement. But I guess it's better than being hunted down by other tributes. Then, everything had changed within a millisecond.

All noises within the arena had come to a standstill, at least, that's what it felt like, as two of the girls from the career pack stepped out from the shrubbery.

"…Well, well, well. If it isn't the traitor and her little follower. Look, let's just make this quick-" she pulled out a trident, while the other girl took out a tomahawk, "and… somewhat painless."

Candy stepped forward, "If you wanna attack Marigold, Lysedri, then how 'bout you get past me first?"

Lysedri smirked, with a crazed look in her eyes, "Challenge accepted." The two started to circle each other, one trying to threaten the other, both obviously failing in this attempt.

Then, Candy made the first move, slashing forward at Lysedri, but she barely dodged Candy's swiping action with her knife, "D*mmit," I could hear her mutter under breath, and I could understand why. She tried to go first, with no succession. This meant, that, while Candy was still contemplating her next move, her enemy could attack quicker. I saw the other girl, Sofia, looking at me with watchful eyes. She probably knows I can kill her simply by just shooting an arrow. Sofia held her weapon in a readied position, waiting to attack me.

I tear my terrified gaze away from my potential killer, just to check on the other two girls, who were now rolling on the ground, scratching, biting, kicking, and punching each other. But I just stood there, like an idiot. Sofia used this as valuable time, because then, she tackled me to the ground, just like Lysedri did to Candy. I had started to get slapped and punched in the face. With each blow I had received, I could taste the trace of blood more and more in my mouth.

Then, I decided to get back at her, I used the little bit of energy that I had and knee'd her… right. up. the. a*s. That made her let go really quickly, I used this to my advantage and got up and ran to hide. I was a coward, no doubt, but I was not about to get killed.

**Author's note: Okay, before I begin, here's the death toll-**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and_** David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and<em>** Arro Shotpao**  
>D3- <em>Trinka Affeller and<em>** Benet Gathrad**  
>D4- <em>Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Mary Flowerblossom <strong>_and_ **Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <em>Sofia Iangelina and<em> Noya Vanderboldt  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> _and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em> **Beau Cloth**  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon <strong>_and_** Markus Aktio**  
>D10-<em> Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11- <em>Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12- <strong>Aria Groveary <strong>_and Cooper Fendel_

**So now that that's out of the way, I've come to realize that you people don't like to vote on my poll. Well get this, if I get at least one new vote on my profile, I'll update a chapter... as soon as I finish writing it. Got it? 1 vote=chapter updates! Now that I've finished, please review, vote & come back for more! Thanks guys!**

**~Adrienne~**


	29. Close calls

**Kay guys, really intense chapter here, just warning you now.(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG):**

Chapter 30 Close calls

Sofia's p.o.v.

The little brat from District 11 just kicked me up the a*s, it hurts like… it's kinda hard to describe a pain in your butt, isn't it?

Sadly, our hunt ended in disappointment, the two girls got away, just before Lysedri was about to kill Candy, she cut Dri's knuckles with her knife.

Suddenly, a silver parachute came down, attatched to a small first-aid kit. I know why this parachute came, the Capitol likes a good fight. This one was obviously no exception if a sponsor just sent a gift for Lysedri.

She quickly opened the kit and wrapped the knuckles on her left hand in bandages to stop the bleeding. "Let's go…" She grumbled, obviously pissed that we lost to a traitor and a little kid.

We wandered farther and farther from our base camp, and away from the woods, into an opening, where we heard two girls' voices murmuring.

"…taught me something about a chink in the forcefields, Beetee did. Wiress showed me how to detect them." The District 3 girl, Trinka, said in her quiet voice.

Her ally, Madi, replied back in a soft whisper, "…It's something we can use against them, our enemies that is. Y'know, push-" I tuned my ears back to present time over at our hideout.

"Easy targets." Lysedri says, her voice has traces of outrage and slight dismay from earlier.

"How are we going to attack them? We can't just go in the open, right?"

"Well," She says, planning our next move, "How about you go this way," Dri motions to the right of us, "And I'll go that way." She then gestures to the left.

I just nod and grip my tomahawk tightly, I left the others back at the base camp with Alecin and Cyrus, hopefully they won't mess with them, well, they should know better in the first place. They know I'll kill them, literally.

While tiptoeing quietly on the edge of the forest, I kept my eyes on the two the entire time. I think I'll go for Trinka, the smaller one. She looks like the type who doesn't know how to use weapons of any kind. The space between me and them was closing, and just when I thought I was in close range, my foot got caught in a root. I fell to the ground hard and the two girls heard me hit the somewhat-soggy earth.

Madi's face went into a shocked expression and she stood there in shock. I used this time to my advantage, and got back up, ready to kill. I lunged in, trying to swipe at Trinka, but she had other plans. She ducked quickly and reached for something in her small bag and pulled out throwing stars. You don't really need much skill to use those, which is probably why she's using them. Trinka chucks one shuriken at me, but I sidestep and it misses by at least five inches. While the two of us were fighting, I noticed that Lysedri closes in on Madi, but Madi caught me sharing a quick glance over her shoulder and turned around. She let out a piercing shriek and the two started to go into a heated match.

At the same time, Trinka and I were duking it out. We eventually dropped all weapons and started fighting with our fists and even began kicking each other. We also resorted to pulling each other's hair, scratching, and biting.

Finally, we somehow got off of the ground, the two of us stood there silently, eyeing each other down. The only noise in the area was the fighting between Madi and Lysedri, and the sounds of the wilderness. I don't know why we were just standing there, looking at one another, but I had thought of an idea.

But I was too slow. Trinka came at me, full-force with her tiny, fragile body and tackled me into something hard. At first, I thought it was a tree. But even after I had slouched on the ground in pain, I was still twitching and my body was convulsing after making contact with the surface.

"…I knew Beetee and Wiress had taught me well. Have fun suffering, you b*tch." She said quietly.

I pleaded for it to stop. Everything. The intense twitching, the feeling of flames licking at my backside, and of course the spasms running down my spine. I know what had happened to me…

I was pushed into a forcefield and electrocuted by Trinka Affeller of District 3.

Trinka's p.o.v.

Both Madi and Lysedri stopped fighting to watch Sofia fall to the ground after I had tackled her into a forcefield. Her body lay on the floor, spasming and twisting in pain. I had electrocuted her. Good. That's what she gets for killing my ally. Her pleading cries slowly turned into jumbled whines and mumbled words that were far from being understood. The strong electrical currents fried her brain, no doubt. But it didn't kill her quickly, like I thought it would've.

I didn't want her to die quickly. Not after seeing her crack Beau's skull wide open with her tomahawk. The vivid memory came back to me in a flash. Then it was gone as soon as it had come. After three straight minutes of her body contorting itself into unnatural shapes, it stopped and went limp on the ground. But her cannon didn't go off for another minute before signalling her death. I turned around to face my ally and my enemy.

"Y-you killed her… You'll pay you good-for-nothing little brat! When I get my hands on you… you'll be sorry!" Lysedri exclaimed, then retreated back from the way she came from.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" Madi stuttered.

"Then don't say anything."

"I've never seen a human body twist like that before… is that even natural?"

"It is when you're being electrocuted." I said while a small, creepy smile etched itself across my face.

Madi's p.o.v.

The look apon Trinka's face was absolutely and utterly terrifying. Her looks added more terror to the effect, with pitch black hair that stuck out in all directions, icy blue eyes that looked like a pale whiteish-gray, and pale skin almost made her look like something out of a horror film that was all the rage in the Capitol back when I was still home.

And I knew that once that look came apon her face, the old Trinka, the one who was my ally, was gone.

**Author's note: Aaaaaand scene! So, how intense? But first...**

D1- _Candy Jaminson and_ **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- <em>Amber Waterlilly and<em> **Arro Shotpao**  
>D3- <em>Trinka Affeller and<em> **Benet Gathrad**  
>D4-<em> Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<em>  
>D5- <strong>Mary Flowerblossom<strong> _and _**Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <strong>Sofia Iangelina<strong>_ and_ **Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> _and Oaklee Goldsten_  
>D8- <em>Madi Littlecreek and<em>** Beau Cloth**  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> _and_ **Markus Aktio**  
>D10- <em>Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<em>  
>D11-<em> Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<em>  
>D12-<strong> Aria Groveary<strong>_ and Cooper Fendel_

**So yeah, tell me how you liked this chapter in your review! Thanks! And come back for more!(:**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	30. As night falls once again

**Almost to the final eight. And as soon as this story's done, then I'll start writing the next Games. But first, you guys have to finish reading this story. Hahaha**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG, Suzanne does.**

Chapter 31 As night falls once again

Oaklee's p.o.v.

I held my slingshot close to me, just in case I was unlucky enough to come across another tribute with enough potential to kill me. Sure enough, there was a quiet sound coming from the bushes. I dashed quickly behind the hedge and waited to see who (or what) it was.

Out stepped the little boy from District 10, Noah Cooper. He looked unbelievably beat up, bruised and bloodied. His clothes were covered in mud and grass stains were dotted all over him, Noah's hair was matted together with mud and it seemed like he hadn't slept in days. I adjusted my footing a little to get a better angle to check if he was alone or not. If he was, I'd attack, but if he had an ally, I would just lay low for a bit longer. But it seems as if he's alone, so I stand up, hiding behind the hedge a bit longer, and then peered around the corner. I see Noah, and I'm just about ready to shoot right at his temple when I realize that his head is turned at a certain angle, looking at something. I turn my own head and look to see what he's staring in fear at.

All too suddenly, a giant pack (group, horde, flock, whatever…) of… Pigs… Wait a minute… Pigs? He's from District 10 and he has a look of 'holy s*it' on his face because of a pack of slightly oversized pigs? God d*mn! I don't see this as a threat, more of an opportunity for some bacon. That's what I think until I see Noah trying to run away, but not fast enough as the pigs trample him to the ground. I can hear his muffled screams and cries as the animals' sharp hooves rake across his already-damaged skin. And it seems like forever after finally, the last few pigs, the smaller looking ones, follow the rest of their group to who-knows-where, leaving the young boy scratched and bleeding profusely from all over. If another tribute doesn't kill him, he'll surely die from infection or blood loss.

I want to help him, but I'm not exactly looking for an alliance. So instead, I stay close-by, in case there's anything I can do to help.

As it got later, I tried to fall asleep, but this stupid bird would not shut up.

…**Ca-caw!**

"Shut the f*ck up!" I yelled at it, not honestly caring if other tributes heard me. I knew Noah was long gone, because I saw him drag himself back into the forest from which he came.

"_Shut the f*ck up!_" A voice mocked.

Did it _seriously _just make fun of me?

"I'm going to beat your a*s you little b*stard! Now just shut up!"

"_I'm going to beat you're a*s you little b*stard! Now just shut up!" _It mimicked once again.

I just sighed. Was I_ really _fighting with a mockingjay? I had a fricking slingshot! I could just kill it now! "Say goodbye you stupid motherf*cker…" I said as I pulled out my slingshot.

"_Goodbye you stupid motherf-_" was all it got out before I silenced it for good.

I can just see the Capitol laughing at me for verbally fighting with a bird, man… I must've sounded like an utter retard. …Fighting with a bird God d-

Just then, a silver parachute came fluttering down from the sky. I must've given the audience a good show or something to deserve a sponsor gift. My hands eagerly opened the gift and the now-opened box shows a small (empty) water bottle and a half of a small loaf of bread. I look up at the sky and thanked whoever sent me this sponsor gift. I ripped a small piece of bread from the rest of the half-loaf and savored it for as long as I possibly could before I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Marigold's p.o.v.

The arrow was still gripped tightly in my hand from hours before as Candy and I laid out on the ground, using the tall grasses as our camouflage. The night sky was dotted with stars. Then, the sky had lit up, and the anthem started playing. Only one death today. Sofia Iangelina from District 6. What had killed her? _Who _had killed her? It would bug me until the day I died. I'm kind of a freak about that stuff.

"Wow. Another career death. Wonder who killed her." Candy said absentmindedly, sprawled out on the ground next to me.

"I was thinking the same exact thing." I said, staring up at the Capitol seal showed in the dark dome that was the night sky and the anthem ended, leaving us back in darkness.

A silence passed through the chilly air. Just like back at home. A single tear slipped down my face.

"I wanna go home." I whimpered quietly, hoping no other tributes were in the area, "I'm scared. What if someone kills us if one of us were to fall asleep accidentally?" Panic started to really set in for the first time since I got into the arena, knowing that I could die any second now.

She sat up and turned to face me, "Mari, you'll live to see tomorrow, I promise you. If you didn't I wouldn't be able to live with myself if your death was because I fell asleep on watch." I genuinely believed her, "Now get some sleep, we're going hunting for some food tomorrow."

Just as she finished her sentence, a silver parachute came from above us, neither knew who it was for, so I just opened it. Once opened, the contents were obviously for both of us. I pulled out a blanket, big enough for two people, but just barely. After we had wrapped it around us, I felt immediate warmth. "Does this make you feel better?" Candy asks.

"Yeah. It reminds me of the one back home. The one I had carried with me since I was at the community home. It went with me everywhere."

"So it's kinda like your personal security blanket, huh?" she joked.

I cracked a smile, "Yeah, I guess."

…

"I'm gonna go to sleep, wake me up when it's my shift." I told her. She nodded, and I closed my eyes, setting off for dreamland, which would surely only be filled with nightmares.

Lysedri's p.o.v.

"We lost a respectible tribute today, Sofia got electrocuted by Trinka from District Three." I said as soon as I got back to the camp.

Cyrus looked at me, his eyes filled somewhat with remorse, even Alecin, who was probably the most annoyed with Sofia, looked kind of upset with the news I had just delivered, "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's kill her!" Alecin exclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on now, before we do anything rash, let's not forget that since now we're getting closer and closer to the final eight, and excluding the fact we've only been here for about three days, the Gamemakers want a another bloodbath to bring us down to eight tributes. So, I suggest we wait down here." I said.

Cyrus nodded, "She's right. We can't just go head-first into battle like we always have. Haven't you noticed that we've lost three tributes in the past three days because of that? Not to mention that Amber just got up and left the alliance, and Candy left before the games even began." He paused, "So, I say, first, we gather up as many weapons as we can. Our stock is getting low…"

Alecin sighed and finally agreed, "Should I go and find some food? I think I saw one of those pinkberry bushes by the lake."

"Sounds good. I think we should all go to the lake, we can get food, and water." I responded, remembering that this lake is the only one untainted source of water, "So are we off?"

Cyrus picks up a net, "Yeah. I mean, if there's water, there must be fish… Right?"

"Right."

**Author's note: And with that, closes another chapter! I'm thinking the new story might be started by the end of this month, maybe in the middle. Before I go on: **

D1- Candy Jaminson and **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- Amber Waterlilly and <strong>Arro Shotpao<strong>  
>D3- Trinka Affeller and <strong>Benet Gathrad<strong>  
>D4- Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<br>D5- **Mary Flowerblossom** and **Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <strong>Sofia Iangelina<strong> and** Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> and Oaklee Goldsten  
>D8- Madi Littlecreek and<strong> Beau Cloth<strong>  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> and **Markus Aktio**  
>D10- Nixi Grace and Noah Cooper<br>D11- Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja  
>D12- <strong>Aria Groveary<strong> and Cooper Fendel 

**So yeah. Anyway... On Saturday at 12:01 am (New York/Eastern time), PanemOctober was finally unveiled. What districts did you guys get if you signed up? Add & scan me, and I'll do the same for you guys! My username is: atrain97 :D hahaa! So yeah, review & come back for more, please! Thanks!**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	31. Living to see another day, a blessing

**Sorry if this story seems rushed you guys:/ it's only day three in the arena, and half of the tributes are dead. Yeah:P But I think it's 'cause of the anticipation of wanting to start a new story. All I can say is that I JUST finished writing this like... five minutes ago. Anywhoo... guess who/what I'm gonna be for Halloween... Clove!XD hahaha, the idea just popped into my head yesterday as I was at the Halloween store in my town. I was just walking around when all of a sudden, I see an impressive array of fake knives being refilled on the shelf! I was like... I've got it! Now I just need to buy those knives, fake blood, and a wig. Everything else is at my house waiting already! Hehehe... Oops, I got a little sidetracked... Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own THG. I'm kinda still really upset about that.**

Chapter 32 Living to see another day, a blessing

Madi's p.o.v.

"Madi. Hand me the spear please." Trinka asks.

I pass it over to her and sneak a peek at what she's making. Trink told me she intended to try inventing an electrified spear, using the metal wire she got as a sponsor gift for killing Sofia, and one of my many leftover spears.

"Thank you." An awkward silence passes between us two, "Now all I need to do is find a source of electricity. It'll be risky, but I think we have to go back to the cornucopia and use the metal plates, only if the Gamemakers haven't dismantled them already."

"Alright," I say, getting up and packing whatever's left of our camp, "I'm guessing we'll be making a new camp down there anyways. So let's grab all of our stuff, and get a move on."

Within half an hour, we had made it to the cornucopia. It still stood there, gold and glistening, but there were still bloodstains on them from… the bloodbath.

I take in a deep breath and set our supplies down near the mouth of the golden horn, while Trinka excitedly ran over to the still-intact metal plates.

I'm just surprised that they haven't been ripped out of the ground already.

"Urg…" I hear coming from Trinka's direction. My gaze swivels towards her and I see that her fingers are now bleeding from trying to rip out the plates with her bare hands.

I walk over to her, with another spear in hand, "Here, let me try." I wedge the spear in-between the ground and the metal plate. After a few tries, and wastin ten minutes of our time, we finally got the first plate out of the ground. Trink takes a quick look at the wiring, deciphering what this all means. It only took her a minute to figure out what she needed to do.

"Well, this should be simple. All I need to do first, is wrap the metal around the spear. Then, I just have to make the wire touch the metal part. Once that's finished, it should be ready to go!" She says cheerfully.

"…And your really sure it's going to work?" I question her, kind of doubting the outcome.

She stares at me, "Of course. I've done projects like this for school all the time. What makes you think that?"

I shrug my shoulders, "I dunno. I mean, this just seems too good to be true, I guess."

"Oh." Was all she said, concluding our conversation for a while.

Amber's p.o.v.

When I saw Sofia's face in the sky earlier, I kind of felt a pang of sadness, she was the only person in my former alliance I could put up with. But then the sadness went away as soon as it had came. If she was dead, it meant I was closer to home, so I kept going on my way to look for some food. I hadn't eaten in days, and fatigue was starting to creep on me even more with each passing second. But on the edge of the forest, I saw a bush with… I gasped. Blueberries! They were my favorite food back at home.

I ran up to the bush, and started picking berries off of the bush, I was about to eat one when I stopped and closely inspected the small fruits. Upon further examination, I noticed that these were definitely not blueberries. I had grabbed a handful of nightlock.

Surprise had flooded through me as I threw the dark berries at the ground. That was probably the closest I've come to death the entire time in the arena, and these were puny berries. I sighed and continued on my search for something to eat.

Throughout the three days I've been here, I've gotten two sponsor gifts. A belt to hold my kinves in, and a first aid kit, filled to the brim with disinfectants, bandages and gauze. Sadly, none of that would help fill my stomach.

A low moan came from a small ditch. I peered into the hole and there laid Noah from District 10. He looked horribly beat up and was bleeding horribly. His skin was as pale as could be, and his skin looked a little clammy.

Noah's eyes opened, and then had a mask of fear cover his features, "You're here to kill me, aren't you?" His voice said, scratchily.

"Well, no. I was actually looking for food. But I can finish you off here. …Do you mind?"

"Actually… actually, yes. Please. I-I'm suffering too much. All I can do in this stupid arena is bleed. Just… make it quick."

I felt a little sympathetic for him… wait… sympathy? "You've caught me on a good day. I'll do this for you, and only you." I told him reassuringly as I pulled out a small dagger. I proceeded to go into the ditch, closer to Noah, I knelt down beside him.

"If you win, and when you go on the victory tour and get to District Ten, tell my family they were the best." He says, his breaths jagged.

I just nod, "Ready?" He nods back.

"One."

Noah takes a deep breath.

"Two."

And another…

"Three."

I allow him to take one last breath before I plunge my dagger into his chest. A little blood pools out around the entry wound and his cannon sounds. I take the small knife from his chest, clean it off, and put it back in my belt, I then climb out of the ditch, whispering goodbye as I leave his now happy body to be picked up by a hovercraft.

Nixi's p.o.v.

The tributes have been dropping like flies ever since the Games have started. It's only day three in the arena, and there's already twelve-

**Boom!**

-make that eleven of us dead. The thoughts of who had just died buzzed in my head. Was it my own district partner? Was it another career? I know the District 6 girl in the career pack had died last night. So now, with over half of us already dead, I'm sure the Gamemakers are already planning on how to get us all together for the final eight. Soon, they'll be interviewing our families and friends. But first, I need to get revenge. I'm gonna get my hands on that little twerp from eleven. She killed my ally. And if I don't get to her, surely someone else will.

I _saw _the arrow enter his head. I _saw _blood erupt from his head. I'm scarred for life now… if I even live to be sixteen, that is.

I kept walking through the open grassland, following a river to the cornucopia. Maybe there's some leftover weapons from three days ago that I can use.

But the second I step foot into the area, I know I wasn't alone.

**Author's note: Didya like it? Leave a review telling me your opinion... andd how about what you're gonna be for Halloween(: **

D1- Candy Jaminson and **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- Amber Waterlilly and <strong>Arro Shotpao<strong>  
>D3- Trinka Affeller and <strong>Benet Gathrad<strong>  
>D4- Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<br>D5- **Mary Flowerblossom** and **Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <strong>Sofia Iangelina<strong> and** Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> and Oaklee Goldsten  
>D8- Madi Littlecreek and <strong>Beau Cloth<strong>  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> and **Markus Aktio**  
>D10- Nixi Grace and <strong>Noah Cooper<strong>  
>D11- Marigold Greenwood and Alecin Baja<br>D12- **Aria Groveary** and Cooper Fendel 

**So there you have it! Thirteen dead, eleven more tributes left. I think Noah's death scene was pretty nice of Amber, considering she beheaded a person.(: hahaha  
><strong>

**~Adrienne~**


	32. Peace: or is it?

**Hey! Okay, I've been trying to write this, I've just been really really lazy. **

**Okay, so my town has a Halloween store, (it's pretty awesome in there.) and I was in there just earlier today, looking for a few knives and a wig for my Clove costume when: "Hehehehe, it's playtime. Do you wwwwwwanna plllaaaayyyy?" It was this creepy little girl thing. It's head turns all the way around. SHE'S POSSESSED! HOLY SH- It scared the living crap out of my sister, that's for sure. Anyway, I was looking for some knives (I only came home with one... T.T). So I turn the corner and... There's a freaking whole wall of weapons! It's like heaven! *cue angel choir* I wanted to just go and hug the owner of the store. Hahaha... but that would be creepy. So yeah. As you can imagine, I'm in LOVE with Halloween. I love dark things, and I kinda* love creepy things. But I can't stand haunted houses or horror movies. Yeah...**

**Sorry for the forever-long rant, I just _had _to tell you guys about my wonderful "shopping trip".**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG trilogy, but I do own my story.**

Chapter 33 Peace… or is it?

Alecin's p.o.v.

The three of us sat around the lake, gathering food and water. We've tested the water to make sure it's safe, and by we, I mean me. It tasted a little salty and kinda tangy, but other than that, it was fine.

"It's fine. …You might wanna use some of that stuff that's in the kit though. 'S kinda salty." I said from across the small lake.

Cyrus and Lysedri heard me and started filling up their canteens, I wish I could say the same, but we could only get our hands on two.

Our quiet tranquility lasted what seemed like forever until we got up to go back to camp… Or what was left of it. When we had gotten back, Cooper was running off with our first aid kid and most of our food.

"GET BACK HERE!" Lysedri screamed at the top of her lungs, a sound so loud, it made my ears ring.

"Hey! That's our food, you prick!" I yelled at him.

But Cooper didn't stop, he kept running and running until we couldn't chase after him anymore. And when he ran away with our only food supply, along with our medical needs…

…Something in me snapped.

I went back to camp and grabbed all of the heavy duty weapons I could find. Everyone else won't know what hit 'em. Anyone who's in my way is dead, doesn't matter who they are.

I'm getting out of here.

Cyrus' p.o.v.

"Well, this is absolutely freaking great!" Lysedri complains, "We lost our only food and first aid supplies, and we lost _another_ member of our group. I say we go and find Candy, I'm so mad right now, I could f*cking explode!"

I stood there, trying to understand, "That's nice… but why do you need to find Candy?"

"She's a traitor. Traitor's die. Right about now is when I think she should die a horrible death." She oozes anger, I feel it. "After… after that, I think we should go our separate ways." She concludes.

"Okay." I say nodding, I'll just end up not having to kill another person anyways.

"Good." Dri says, taking a deep breath, "Let's… just go get the last of our things and be on our way, I want to kill her before we get to the final eight. I really don't want to have to kill you Cyrus, you have a girlfriend waiting for you at home. So, let's get this over with. I know you want this just as much as me."

"Yeah," Is all I say as we go back to our ruins of a campsite.

"Are you sure we're gonna find her? How do you even know where she is?" I groaned.

Lysedri sighs, "Ugh! I don't know, Cyrus! I DON'T KNOW!"

I hold my hands up in defense, "Okay, okay. Relax. It's getting dark anyway, let's just wait until tomorrow. We'll have better luck then."

She waits a second, then nods in approval.

"Fine. But if this doesn't work tomorrow, I'm going on ahead, leaving you, since there really isn't a career pack anymore."

"Sure, why not?" I simply say.

But, by tomorrow morning, I'm sure we'll have ourselves a dead traitor from District 1.

Cooper's p.o.v.

I've been running from the careers for a while now. I'm out of the underground and have yet to figure out what I'm to do about this situation, I'm pretty sure they're after me, the career pack, but what could they do? I stole most of their things: food, water, first-aid, even some weapons. I took as much as I could fit into the backpack that I have.

"…Sure he went that way." Grumbled a voice, footfalls could be heard faintly. Alecin. He must've split with the kids from 4.

Silence soon filled the area, signalling that he had left. But then my stomach grumbled. I decided to take out a little bit of the stolen food I had gotten. Being careful not to make any noise, I quietly pulled out a half-loaf of bread from the backpack and took a few small chunks from it and popped them in my mouth, thus fufilling my hunger. I put the bread back into the backpack and went on my way to-

I was interrupted by a girl's scream, I ran ahead to where I heard her voice screaming for help. No amount of running would be enough to save the little girl who I saw pinned to the tree with a trident stuck to her, keeping her feet from touching the ground, just mere inches away. She was easily recognized as Marigold, her blonde curls covered in dirt and blood.

She looked over to me, "H-help me… Help me, please!" She cried, breaking into sobs. More and more blood oozed from the wound as she got even more upset, knowing that someone was here to save her, but they were just standing there. I couldn't believe my eyes. I just stood there, knowing who had done this. Looking to the left, I saw Lysedri and Cyrus, both from District 4. They were standing there in their pride, Lysedri laughing evilly and Cyrus looks as though he had gone mad too.

I was just too stunned to speak or move, paralyzed with fear.

She struggled so much, that Marigold was starting to come loose from the tree. About a minute or so passed until she fell from her spot, the trident fell at her side, bloodied from her insides. Of course, there was no saving her. Her innards were starting to spill out, blood pooling around her. Gurgling sounds could soon be heard until she stopped moving and a cannon sounded.

She was dead.

A little twelve-year old died in front of me.

I could've helped her. So that she didn't die a bloody death.

But I didn't.

Because I was a coward.

**Author's note:**

D1- Candy Jaminson and **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- Amber Waterlilly and <strong>Arro Shotpao<strong>  
>D3- Trinka Affeller and <strong>Benet Gathrad<strong>  
>D4- Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<br>D5- **Mary Flowerblossom** and **Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <strong>Sofia Iangelina<strong> and **Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> and Oaklee Goldsten  
>D8- Madi Littlecreek and <strong>Beau Cloth<strong>  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> and **Markus Aktio**  
>D10- Nixi Grace and<strong> Noah Cooper<strong>  
>D11- <strong>Marigold Greenwood<strong> and Alecin Baja  
>D12-<strong> Aria Groveary<strong> and Cooper Fendel 

**And that's really all I have to say on the matter except... Review please!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


	33. Yellow is the best color

**Hi my lovlies! I'm in a really good mood. Why? Because Maddie Rose is starting her next line of work for her Hunger Games SYOT's!(: Death Games, here we come! If you haven't already, check out her two other stories, Blood Games and Cruel Games. They. Are. Amazing! **

**Also, I have a current obsession with watching Smosh on youtube. If you've seen their videos, you'll know why(: They are comedic geniuses! **

**So, without further ado, here's the newest installment of The 71st Hunger Games, sit back, relax, and watch from your Capitol locations. (Or your home within your District. I don't judge.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Hunger Games. Except for the merch.**

Chapter 34 Yellow is the best color

Candy's p.o.v.

Where is Marigold? She told me she was just going for a quick search for food. That was all. Unless…

I gasped, "MARI!" I didn't care who had heard me. My legs sent myself barrelling through bushes and jumping over logs in the direction that she went. Tortured screams and shrieks could be heard farther up ahead, it was a girl, no doubt. Either Mari or Nixi. I was sort of hoping it would be Nixi for my own sake.

But my suspisions were wrong.

"H-help me… Help me, please!" Marigold's voice sounded shaky as I came nearer and nearer to where she was. I pushed myself to get there before something happened, but, luck was not on my side today. Not at all. Right before I bursted through the last few bushes separating me and Mari along with her killer(s), I heard a metallic clinking sound and a light thud, before hearing gurgling noises.

I sped up, and then slowed down once I came into the small clearing. There lay Mari, with puncture wounds in her stomach, which were oozing crimson blood. And there was a trident haphazardly laid next to her, with the same colored blood tinting it's sharp tips. Her body had stopped moving and a cannon sounded.

That set me off.

"AAAGH!" I went at Lysedri with a knife, my arms raised up above my head, gripping the knife.

But she whipped out a knife of her own right before I collided into her. The knife she had held was now embedded into my abdomen, blood spurting from around the entry wound. I could see Cooper from District 12 from the corner of my eye, a terrified look plastered on his face

"Let's split Cyrus. Our work here is done." Lysedri said, cracking her knuckles and ripping the knife from my stomach. Which only made the pain worse and the bloodflow proceed to speed up. I watched as she went one way and Cyrus went the other way. Cooper also disappeared into the dark forest, leaving me here to die.

I just closed my eyes and waited for it.

Trinka's p.o.v.

Another cannon. That means there are nine of us left. Before that cannon though, another had gone off. One more tribute until the final eight. Then, they'll be interviewing our families and friends. Hopefully, I make it to see that day.

The Gamemakers will also be holding a feast at the cornucopia. I think I'm going to go. I mean, we're already here anyways, right? I have my electrified spear ready. It just needs to finish charging and I'll be good to go.

But nightime was falling once more, the orange sky was signalling that. I could say that was my favorite color. But I'd be lying. I like yellow. Like the sun.

The sun likes to come out and play, every day. And then the moon takes it's place, shining like a little gem.

The sun and the moon like to play games, just like me and Sofia did. We played a game, it was called the electrocution game. It's always so much fun, because I always win. But I never got to play it with my friends at home, it was much too dangerous there.

Maybe me and Madi can play the electrocution game soon, it'll be so exciting. Watching pretty colors sparkle everywhere. She always looks at me funny now, that's not a nice thing to do.

And you know what happens to not-nice people?

They go up in pretty colored sparkles, like blue, white…

…and yellow. Yellow is the best color.

Madi is scared to play my new game. I saw her face when I played it with Sofia.

No matter who you are, when you play the electrocution game with me, you always lose. Because when you lose, you die, and it isn't fair if _I _lose, because… well, it's_ my _game after all.

I'm going to ask Madi if she wants to play tomorrow, but I want to sleep. I also want to see who played other games today, since I heard three giant booms, those cannons are other people that tried to play…

…but lost.

Madi's p.o.v.

Trink has lost it. It's official, the always talks to herself about playing a game with pretty sparkles. Ever since she killed Sofia, it's gotten worse. She's gone absolutely mad.

My ally was long gone. It's my duty to get rid of her before she gets rid of me. But right now, I think I should be fine. I'll wait until she actually does try and attack me. I mean, even though she's the same age, I am physically stronger than her. I've noticed this.

It has become totally dark out, and now the faces are being shown in the sky, along with the anthem being played.

Candy from District 1.

Noah from District 10.

And Marigold from District 11.

The music finishes and and the sky goes back to the darkness again. Day four. Done. Now it's day five, there are nine of us left. And soon…

Soon it'll be down to eight. With seven left in my way to freedom.

**Author's note: And three deaths were made that day...**

D1-** Candy Jaminson** and **David Diamondhardt**  
>D2- Amber Waterlilly and <strong>Arro Shotpao<strong>  
>D3- Trinka Affeller and <strong>Benet Gathrad<strong>  
>D4- Lysedri Sprintrose and Cyrus Bismarak<br>D5- **Mary Flowerblossom** and **Babyl Kist**  
>D6- <strong>Sofia Iangelina<strong> and** Noya Vanderboldt**  
>D7- <strong>Dieanna Starr<strong> and Oaklee Goldsten  
>D8- Madi Littlecreek and <strong>Beau Cloth<strong>  
>D9- <strong>Ellisabeth Moon<strong> and **Markus Aktio**  
>D10- Nixi Grace and<strong> Noah Cooper<strong>  
>D11- <strong>Marigold Greenwood<strong> and Alecin Baja  
>D12- <strong>Aria Groveary<strong> and Cooper Fendel 

**...But not one f*ck was given by the other tributes. **

**So yeah, tell me in your reviews who you want to win the Games this year! I'd like to know! Thanks! Yeah, not much else to say, except, review please! I've been getting more and more!(: I'm super excited to start writing my next story also, gotta find a new title though. Ah well, I'll figure it out. Bye!**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	34. Running's not an option when shes livin'

**GUYS! Okay, I know I promised to have the new story up mid-month to end-month, but I got caught up in studying for school and stuff. So, for now, you'll just have to read this chapter. Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own THG, never have, never will. Got it? Good.**

Chapter 35 Running isn't an option when she's alive

Lysedri's p.o.v.

After I had killed both Marigold and Candy, Cyrus and I split off. There wasn't a career pack anymore. Once Sofia died, we should have cut the alliance then. After all, there _were_ only four of us left at the time anyways. But I'm off pretty well, in fact, there's a small herd of those pig mutts coming my way. I'll just kill one and make it my next meal…

Or so I thought.

I pulled out a knife, and was ready to throw it when I realized I had bitten off more than I could chew. I had definitely underestimated the herd size, and thus I began the run for my life.

Running at full speed was the best I could do at the moment, scurrying past trees and jumping over bushes in the dark was a challenge though. It was clearly one or two in the morning of day… what was it… six? Almost a week we've been in here for. I start to slow down, then realizing that there are mutts chasing after me, with their sharp hooves. Then, I think of a plan, _climb a tree!_

I make a risky jump onto a tree branch, then proceed to pull myself up and start climbing my way up the large pine.

When I had finished climbing towards the top, I'd decided to just sleep up here for the night. So, removing the ropes from the bag, I start to make a net big enough for me to sleep in. _'Just like my hammock back at home.' _I think. Which reminds me… how was everyone back in District 4? Was little Moxie in good health? What about Bella? And surely Rowin and Zenith were taking good care of them when dad's at work, right? A boatload of questions began to flood my mind. Approximately fifteen to twenty minutes later, I had made a net big and tough enough to hold me plus my backpack and trident.

Now, it was time for a good night's sl-

"…Shoulda killed Trinka off already. She's being utterly rediculous… 'Gone off the deep end. That's for sure." I hear a girl mutter. Madi.

"She's thinking of killing her ally off. Smart girl." I lean over a little more to hear her little monologue. But my hand suddenly slipped and I plummitted to the ground, I could hear a sickening crack with my grand entrance.

I landed with a loud thud, causing Madi to turn around, she realize it was me… and started to attack me with her spears. Attempting to get up and run would only end in failure, so I tried to crawl as fast as I could to my escape.

"YOU!" She screamed, "You'll die! You've tried to kill me more than once. Now… Now it's your turn…" her voice slowly turns from a scream into a soft, menacing, little girl's voice.

I once again tried to crawl away, but she stopped me by throwing one of her spears at me. It pierced my hand, going all the way through, and into the earth below, pinning me down without an escape. I screech out in pain, watching some blood trickle it's way down the side of my hand.

Madi slowly walked over, her purple eyes looked like a dark vortex to the Netherworlds themselves. She then knelt down next to me and pulled out a spear with wire wrapped around it.

"Trinka wanted to be the first to use this… but… I think she's had enough fun with her little 'electrocution game'. What a nuisance, she kept me alive though, telling me which plants I could and couldn't eat. She felt like family at first. Then… then she went absolutely bonkers. Freaking MAD I say!" She stabbed down another spear down through my other hand.

"AGH!" I cried out in pain, I was starting to get mad now. No- _more _than mad. My venom was kicking in… but would it set in fast enough to save me?

"Let's get this over with… because I'm not mad." She jabbed the spear into the center of my forehead.

No. It didn't save me.

Cyrus' p,o,v,

A cannon. Was it Lysedri's? Maybe. Or maybe it was Alecin's, possibly Madi's. Or Trinka. The possibilities were endless. But now, we were to the final eight. Which meant they'd be interviewing our families and friends now… and Isabel.

My thoughts raced around her well being. Hopefully she's fine. Not being tortured or anything. Then I remembered.

She is being tortured. Because I'm in the arena.

I know what I have to do now. I pick up my knives, nets, and the small backpack that I had and set off to find people to kill.

Short of luck.

That's what I am.

I've been hunting for five hours, only to rest when I needed to eat and drink only twenty-five minutes ago. Going to sleep could be a good idea. But, if I want to find tributes to kill and get home soon, then I need to pick up the pace.

**Boom!**

_Another _cannon? Who was it this time? Well, someone out there's doing a favor for me. I can tell you that much. Waiting until tonight is going to be tough, I really want to see who died.

But waiting isn't that bad. I mean, if Iz can do it back at home, then so can I. Oh Isabel… She's the sweetest thing. Her and my little sister are. I remember the day before the reapings. I had hung out with Lilla that day, I was planning on being with Isabel, but my parents wanted me and Lil to have some sibling time together in case I got reaped.

"_Hehehe, STOP it! Hehe, that tickles!" Lilla giggled._

"_I won't stop tickling you until you tell me where you hid that note!" I tell her._

_She kicks at me, "Hehe, FINE! I'll tell you! It's… it's…"_

"_Where is it?"  
><em>

"_I'll go get it!" she squeaks, running off to her room to fetch the note._

_I had written a note to go along with the engagement ring I had gotten for Isabel. I was planning to propose on our seventeenth birthday, which would've been our four-year anniversary together. But, if I got reaped, and didn't make it back, I'd tell Lilla to get the note to Iz somehow. She'd read it, get the ring out of my sock drawer, and hopefully keep it with her for as long as she could. _

_Now, if she had gotten reaped, I would give it to her as a token. But…she won't get reaped. I just know it._

"_Here Rusty!" Lil says, using her 'lovely' nickname for me. _

"_Thank you, Lil." I say, hugging her._

"_I love you, Rusty." Lilla says, hugging me._

_I smile, "I love you too."_

I have confidence that I'll come home to my little sister now. And of course… Isabel too.

Oaklee's p.o.v.

I was sitting in the treetops contently, when Claudius Templesmith's booming voice scares me s*itless and knocks me off of the first branch.

"Hello tributes, looks like there are seven of you left. _Seven!_ You've only been in the arena for a total of six days, and there's only seven left alive!" He says happily. I rub the back of my head, it's throbbing, but that's it. Just a little bump is all, "So, you are all invited to the annual feast! Now, don't think of not going. Instead, you may find something useful there. Don't miss out." That is the last thing he says before I start sprinting in the direction of the cornucopia. I jump over the hedges and skillfully climb over the rock walls of the maze to try and get there first, I have my trusty slingshot in one hand and my ammo in the belt.

And wouldn't you believe it? All of that jumping really paid off, there was not a single soul there… yet. Although there were the weapons, backpacks and whatnot around the cornucopia, there were also some other tribute's belongings by a tree, randomly thrown about, covered in blood. There seemed to be some spears and electrical wire along with an uprooted plate from the beginning of the Games.

I dismissed the fact and sprinted up to the table by the gleaming golden horn. There were so many things to choose from, giant backpacks bulging with supplies, first-aid kits, food… heck, there were even swords there. I'm really glad I chose to get here fast.

Looking over my shoulder, I see Amber running towards me with a few knives in hand, so I quickly scoop up some food and run, I have enough ammo for my slingshot, and there's plenty of water left. But my food supply is running low.

I duck my head as I hear one of Amber's knives whistle through the air and barely misses my head. That's when I kick it into high-gear and hightail it outta there.

For now, I'm safe. But I don't know who's going to die and who's going to live at that bloodbath of a feast… that is… if anyone else even goes to it.

**Author's note: Kay, so, there's seven tributes left, but we only know one of the two, Lysedri. Yes, it made me sad to know I killed off my own tribute, but it had to be done. Before I say anything else...**

**Tributes left:**

Amber Waterlilly

Cyrus Bismarak

Oaklee Goldsten

Madi Littlecreek

Nixi Grace

Alecin Baja

Cooper Fendel

**Tributes that died in this chapter:**

Trinka Affeller

Lysedri Sprintrose

**And there you have it, these are the tributes that are left! So, I had killed off 2 tributes this chapter. Dri and Trink. But we only know who killed Dri. Leave a review telling me who/what you think killed Trinka and the first person to review this chapter with their opinion gets to send one sponsor gift to _any_ of the remaining tributes. It can be _anything _EXCEPT things that'll create mass-deaths, like a giant bomb or something. So, basically, things like, food, water, weapons, first-aid, and stuff. Also, in your review, tell me what weapon you want to send to the tribute of your choice, just in case you're the first reviewer. Thanks guys!**

**~Adrienne~**


	35. Let the Flames begin part 1

**After this chapter, there will be four tributes left. Who do you want/think will win? Leave your opinions in your reviews. After this story, be prepared for my new HG story coming out right after. Kay? Kay. Aaaaan roll chapter 37!(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

Chapter 37 Let the flames begin part 1

Oaklee's p.o.v.

Taking down the monster from District 12 was easier than I had planned, it was almost like he was taking a stop for a little picnic or something… Dumba*s.

I felt a little tap on my head and looked around, soon enough, I found the famous silver parachute containing yet another sponsor's gift. I opened it, and inside was… a cigarette lighter? Hmm… Well, I guess it could be of _some _use. I put the lighter in my belt and continued on my way.

So there was only five of us left. Won't be too long now. The only real competition are the three from the former career pack. Madi's not so much of a threat, but I guess we'll just see about that. I mean, if I came across her in the forest, I could most likely take her down, but I think she killed her ally, I overheard her mumbling to herself about getting rid of Trinka. And, ironically, she died later that day.

I've got it all planned out. If I find myself another tribute, I can sneak up on them again. What I'll do is make some slingshot ammo out of grass and whatever else that can hold it together, hopefully, it'll be flammable enough so I can set it on fire quickly and shoot it at the target. The plan's a little risky, but it's worth a try, but I'm pretty sure it might work. Maybe I'll just…

There was a soft rustle in the undergrowth.

Maybe some free food?

I have my slingshot ready, and aim a rock in the general area from which I heard the noises.

**Pew!**

I let the rock go flying, but the sound I heard didn't exactly sound like I thought it would.

Instead of a small rabbit or squirrel hiding behind the bushes, were two giant wolves. Red eyes glinting, muzzles wrinkled, and fur stained with blood.

"Oh sh-!" I started running like earlier, jumping over the hedges. It was a mantra I was repeating over and over: _up and over, left, right, up and over, left, right._

I didn't dare make one false move, because I could just feel the wolves hot on my heels. I didn't even try to look behind me, fearing the worst might happen. So, I just kept running, even though my lungs felt like they were on fire.

Up ahead, I could see Cyrus walking along the same route as me, except he didn't hear me running and screaming like an insane person.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!" I shout as I pass him up. He stops for a mere second and realizes I'm running from danger, so he, in turn, starts to run also, trying to pass me up.

I shall not be dog food!

I mentally scream at my legs to push me harder, faster, to get out of here as soon as I possibly can.

It all happened so fast…

I launched myself off of the ground and onto a tree limb and start climbing to the top. I climb and climb and climb until there's nowhere else to go. And once I'm at the top, I just sit there, watching Cyrus try to escape from the mutts. It really is a nice view from up here. You can see one… two… thr- oh s*it.

Alcein's p.o.v.

The ground started to rumble slightly.

What is this?

Another rumble.

"F*ck." I say out loud.

A high, tinkling laugh sounded from the trees above me, "Hmhmm. Now, Alecin. Cursing will get you nowhere. You know that." Shoot, who was it? It was a girl's voice, no doubt, but was it Madi or Amber?

I cleared my throat, trying to sound confident, "I know." The sound comes out loud and clear, but it sounds nowhere near confident.

"Mm. Sure. Sure you do. Now," The voice starts to reason with me, "Why don't you be a good little District Eleven-er and go find out what the rumbling was… or I can take care of you." The voice tells me.

"How about neither. Quit bein' a d*mn coward an' show yourself!" I shout, letting my District 11 accent finally show for the first time since the Games officially started.

"No. Hiding's much more fun. Don't you think?"

I held a questioning gaze towards the direction of the voice. Wait… What if this is my mind playing tricks on me?

"I won't go insane. Hahahaha, NEVER!" I say, holding my axe above my head like a true champion would. Never…. I'll never go crazy.

The little laugh came again.

"Stop. Laughing. At. Me!" I scream into the unknown, and then I start to walk over to the tree where the voice was hiding from, "Come out an' play!~" I sing.

I start to shake the skinny tree, the limbs shake, enough to where the girl and her cutesy little voice fall out. It was the tiny-tot from 8. Madi.

"Hiding's not very fun." I say as I wield my axe over my head, ready to chop her limb-from-limb.

I slash the axe down on her right leg, and a sickening crack was heard. I opened my eyes (Which I had never really understood when they actually closed.) and saw her leg, from her knee down, was cut clean off. She obviously noticed too, and started screaming bloody-murder as blood pumped from her stump of a leftover leg.

"Wanna hide some more?"

Silence.

"Well, _DO YOU?_" I yelled at her.

"N-no…" Madi cried.

"Good. Now… Want to tell me anything else before your limbs become my next toys?"

She nodded.

What? That b*tch, "Well… I'm listening."

"Okay…" In one fluid motion, she picked up an already-bloodied spear and stabbed me through the stomach.

S*it.

The wind was knocked out of me, and I fell on my back.

"Tell me to sing. Tell me to sign my life away. But not before you do…" She sings through gritted teeth.

I give up. I thought _I'd_ be the victor, but here I am, taking short, shallow, last breaths as the spear of Madi Littlecreek drains the life out of me.

Heh… And I thought she'd be the one with blood pouring out of her mouth and sides. Funny how it happens to you instead, huh?

Cyrus' p.o.v.

And yet another tribute. Wouldn't be surprised if it was Alecin… that stupid cocky son of a b*tch.

Now it's _really _time to kill…

**Author's note: And that closes another chapter to the story. So guys, four tributes left. Whatcha think?(:**

**Tributes left: **

Amber Waterlilly-2

Cyrus Bismarak-4

Oaklee Goldsten-7

Madi Littlecreek-8

**Tributes that died this chapter:**

Alecin Baja**-**11

**So yeah, remember to tell me in the reviews whether or not you like it!(: Thanks guys! And thanks for being there for me throughout the story... You know who you guys are. And, yes! Thank you to the reviewer: Oakii, for sending one of the tributes, Oaklee, a cigarette lighter. He _will _get to use it before the end of the Games, I promise. It'll play an important role on who dies.**

**~Adrienne~  
><strong>


	36. Let the flames begin part 2

**Heyyy guys! :D Hah, so guess what? IT'S ALMOST THE END! Ahh! Yes, it's kinda sad to see this story end, but in a way, it's a _huge_ relief off of my shoulders. So yeah, have a good time reading this chapter. Because, after this one, the winner will be crowned, and I'll have one more chapter after that. So, enjoy!^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

Chapter 38 Let the flames begin part 2

Madi's p.o.v.

I had just finished wrapping what was left of my leg when I had smelt smoke. S*it… What am I going to do? This is obviously a fire… I looked around, well, I _could _hide in the trees, but how could I climb with only one leg and a stump? Agh!

Wait… The underground! I had heard the careers talking about it… But I'd have to be extremely lucky if I found the hole in the ground. I turned around… F*CK! There's the fire! I see it licking it's way through the forest slowly… Well, I guess all I can do is crawl and see if I can escape it… Fat chance…

Luckily, though, it seemed like the fire was really slow, so I could possibly get far ahead of it and take cover before it burnt the whole arena down. I just kept crawling and crawling until I found a pond.

'_Probably poisonous…' _I thought, _'But it's better than getting burned alive.'_ So I took the chance and jumped in… It wasn't very deep, I was thankful for that, so I wouldn't be treading water all day, _that_ wouldn't be very fun considering I have one (and half of one) leg.

The fire was coming faster than before now, and it had evolved from a small brush fire to a wall of black smoke and orange flames. I could feel the choking heat and the smoke was starting to become so thick that I couldn't even breathe without it getting in the way. This was going to take a lot of strength to get through it, but I think I can manage. _'Barely'_ A little voice said.

"F*ck off…" I tell it.

Amber's p.o.v.

I had seen the fire from far away, but I didn't think it would catch up this fast. So it caught me on a good day; I hate the jacka*s that started the fire. I've always despised fireds, ever since I can remember, actually.

Boy I wished I had been paying attention.

All of the thinking I've been doing had distracted me and I tripped over one of the roots. I tried to get back up, but instead, I just freaked out by the closeness of the flames and floundered on the ground, making myself look like a fool trying to simply get up and run.

That's when I felt the first sign of the fire. It burned up my right leg, and continued to do so with my left. I tried to keep going and just crawl; at least if I escaped, the only thing I'd probably have to lose were my legs. We have wheelchairs in District 2.

But the fire had other ideas, it kept going up my body. Burning my backside until I just gave up and let the flames swallow me whole.

Cyrus' p.o.v.

Another cannon. This is starting to get interesting. Three of us left. Not long now before I get home, that's for sure.

Once safely home, I'll propose to the love of my life and I can live happily with a family and friends. I'll be out of this h*llhole.

I watch from the top of the small mountains as the fire burns everything in it's path. But suddenly…

Rain.

"RAIN!" I shout gleefully, "FRICKIN' RAIN!"

It reminded me of home, when Lilla and I would go outside and jump in the puddles and run around in the rain. Those were the best days ever. Before any of this happened.

The cool rainwater soothed my giant gashes in my arms and leg from the time I ran away from the werewolf mutts. Then, it started to burn. "OW!" I complain. I look down and see my flesh _literally_ being burned off by what seems to be acid rain… like _really_ acidic.

I start screaming and start trying to find a place for shelter from the burning droplets, but there's nowhere in sight, "Well, screw it!" I shout at the sky, "Is this what you f*cking want? Gosh d*mmit, the Capitol is just _sick!_" I know no one can really hear me, except those who are watching the Games as I speak, "Do you _want_ my nine year old sister to see my skin being peeled off by acid rain? You. Are. F*cking. _Sick._ Why don't you all rot in h*ll!" I shou even louder in pure pain and anger.

The rain just came down harder than before, and bigger droplets fell from above, making my skin sizzle. I tried to just run as fast as I could, but I fell off the side of the hill.

I landed on my neck with a crack so loud, so _disturbing_ that I couldn't do anything before I blacked out for good.

**Author's note: *turns around in a spinny chair* Hmhmm, hello my lovelies, and how was your experience in... THE FLAMES OF... Panem? The Arena? I dunno... Whatever**

**Tributes Left: **

Oaklee Goldsten-7

Madi Littlecreek-8

**Tributes that died this chapter: **

Amber Waterlilly-2

Cyrus Bismarak-4

**And yeah, so, these are your last two tributes! And I'll give you a virtual cookie if you guess (correctly, of course) how the fire in this chapter started. Hahaha. So... uhm... What are you guys being for halloween? Wanna tell me? I'll tell you what I'm being: Clove. Ahh yes, the lovely little brute from District 2. I got a wig, a knife and Halloween makeup for the wounds. 'Tis a lovely season to have a dented skull, no? XD So yeah, leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, and tell me what you're being for Halloween, _or_ if you aren't trick-or-treating, tell me what your favorite candy is, or even tell me what your favorite thing about Halloween is!(: I like to get to know people better, I think it's pretty fun! hah I love you guys! Lot's of love from the U.S! (For my out of country readers) And of course love to my U.S. readers as well^.^**

**~Adrienne~**


	37. Remember I'll always love you

**Welp, here it is guys, the final chapter. Be prepared if you cry easily, I think it's pretty sad. Cheesy, but sad.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

Chapter 40 Remember I'll always love you

Isabel Odair's point of view

When I had sat at home and watched Cyrus fall to his death, nothing could have stopped me from shouting no and start crying. It couldn't have happened, no, it couldn't have. He's still alive, he's just… just… Oh… I can't even.

A single tear fell down my cheek, my brother, Finnick was back home after being in the Capitol figuring out when to send sponsor gifts to… _him_.

"Finn, I'm gonna go take a walk." I tell him as I put some sandals on and go outside, I don't even wait for a response. Neither Finnick nor my parents really care where or when I go out, as long as I'm back before midnight. Besides, District 4 is a pretty safe place anyway.

I walk to the only place I know by heart, Cyrus' house. I open the door and I'm greeted by his little sister, Lilla, she's just as bad as I am. Those two were really close. I can tell she's been crying, I pull her into a hug and she accepts it, but, then pulls away and gives me a slip of paper. I take it and open it, the lined paper with the folded creases… the scribbly handwriting… hmhm, just like him.

'_Dear Isabel, _

_If you're reading this, it means that I was chosen for the Hunger Games and someone didn't volunteer for me. It also means that I didn't make it back alive…' _I choke up as I read the letter, _'don't be sad, instead, be happy. We had the times of our lives together and it was pretty f*cking amazing. You're gorgeous, I love you, and I hate it when you cry, I'll always be with you. If you go into my room, in my sock drawer, there's a box, open it and you'll see what I mean. Remember: "If you love something enough, let it go, if it comes back, it was meant to be. If it doesn't come back, it wasn't" While I can't obviously come back,' _Yet another tear escapes, _'I can promise you that everything we've done together was always memorable to me. When I die, you'll be on my mind. When I'm in the arena, you won't ever leave my mind. So… open the box and… well, I think it can speak for itself. _

_I love you… -Cyrus'_

I hurry to his room and open his sock drawer, and like he had promised, there was a small box in the back on the bottom of the drawer. I took it out and opened it. Inside was a ring with a beautiful blue gem in the middle. Also inside of the box was a small note, smaller than the one from earlier.

'_Marry me?' _It asked.

I nodded and burst into tears.

Of course.

**Author's note: Well, I hope you guys like it. And for the last time, review! I wanna know how I did!(:**

**~Adrienne~**


End file.
